Assassins in Hearthome High
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn and Amelia are trained assassins. Now they are on the mission to protect four boys. I'm horrible at summaries. Contains pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and my usual OCxOC : Amelia x Justin
1. New mission, new school

Assassins at Hearthome High

Chapter 1: New Mission, New school

"Amethyst." Cobalt murmur to the strawberry blonde girl. "How were we going to get in with so many guards?" "My umbreon can use teleport. Let's hit it!" Amethyst cried, throwing a ball into the air. The black dog Pokémon appeared. "Use teleport." Amethyst whispered into the dark night sky. Then they were teleported into the computer room.

Everyone in the room was surprised by the girl's sudden entry. "Guards! Get the girls!" A person in a white lab coat shouted. The guards sprang into action. The girls threw their pokeballs. "Go espeon!" Amethyst yelled. "Starmie!" Aquamarine, a red head yelled. "Venesaur!" Sapphire, a brunette screamed.

", use psychic!" Amethyst shouted. "Starmie! Use psychic too!" Aquamarine screamed at the same time as Amethyst. While everyone in the room was immobilized by the psychics, Cobalt was busy plugging a time drive into e biggest computer. "Cobalt! Hurry up!" Sapphire shrieked. "I'm trying! There's a lot of data we need!" Cobalt shouted back.

"Venesaur, use sleep powder now." Sapphire said calmly. Everyone in the room, except the four girls, fell into deep slumber. "OK, saved. Now let's get out of here!" Cobalt declared. "Umbreon, teleport us back into the mansion." Amethyst said.

In the Maple Mansion,

The girls were teleported back to their mansion. "Yay! Good job in helping us to get in and out of that building Amelia!" The blunette, Dawn praised the strawberry blonde girl, Amelia. "I thought umbreon can't learn teleport?" The redhead, Misty asked Amelia. Amelia was about to answer, but May, the brunette beat her to it. "She specially taught it so that it could assist us in our missions!"

"Welcome back girls!" Norman Maple, their father said. The girls were adopted, ever since they escape from the evil organization, Team Dark. Team Dark let the girls have superpowers, thus, when Normal Maple adopted them, he used their powers for good. Misty had water and ice powers. May had fire and electric powers. Dawn had flying and dragon powers. Amelia had grass and psychic powers. "Girls, do you have the latest mission of Team Dark?" Norman questioned. "Of course we do!" The gals answered back. "Then go to the computer room and check out the data."

"Umbreon, please teleport us to the computer room." Amelia commanded the moonlight Pokémon.

In the Maple Mansion (computer)

The girls read the data on their computer. "Looks like Team Dark were planning to harm the boys because their parents refuse to help them when they were alive. So now they want their revenge." "We needed to protect the boys. There were four of them. So each one take one." Dawn said. "Whoa. Looks like Team Dark also have the boy's data." May pointed out. "Let's see." Amelia said, clicking on the file that has the boy's data.

_Ash Ketchum; Battles_

_Age: 18_

_The vice captain of the swimming team. School's best battler. _

_Marks: 68 average_

_School: Hearthome high school_

_Drew Hayden; Contests_

_Age: 18_

_The captain of the swimming team. School's best at appeals._

_Marks: 72 average_

_School: Hearthome high school_

_Paul Shinji; Battles_

_Age: 18_

_The vice captain of the football team. School's best strategist. _

_Marks: 72 average_

_School: Hearthome High school_

_Justin Hayden; contest_

_Age: 18_

_The captain of the football team. School's best at contest battling_

_Marks: 75 average_

"Oh my. They are all jocks!" Amelia chortled. "I'll take Ash, Amelia will take Justin, May will take Drew and Dawn will take Paul." Misty said. "OK." The girls agreed. The girls told Norman that they will fly to Hearthome city tomorrow as it is too late now.

The next day. In Maple Mansion.

While eating breakfast, Norman told the girls that he will notify the headmaster about their mission so that he could give them suitable timetables. "Now girls, I would like all to bring six Pokémon with you. Team Dark is very serious about their mission on harming the boys. So be extra careful. Go get your Pokémon and pack your luggage. The plane will come at 12'o clock."

Misty, May, Dawn and Amelia went off to pack their things first. With Togepi, Beautifly, Cyndaquill and Azuril following them respectively. After packing, the girls all meet at the Pokémon room.

"Let's see..., umbreon, delcatty, altaria and leafeon. I still need one more." Amelia mumbled. Azuril jumped into Amelia arms. "Oh! You want to go?" Amelia asked. Azuril nodded.

Misty chose Dewgong, goldeen, starmie, corsola, gyrados and togepi. May chose blaziken, beautifly, glaceon, skitty, venesaur and squritle. Dawn chose piplup, mamoswine, pachirisu, buneary, ambipom (I don't cared even if it was given away) and cyndaquill.

"Girls! The plane is here. Good luck! Remember not to use your superpowers!" Norman reminded them. "We will!" The girls said, boarding the plane. "I'll book us a hotel room for tonight. Tomorrow we will be going to stay at Hearthome High." Dawn said, typing away on her iphone.

At the Hearthome Hotel...

"Well, so what sports shall we do?" Amelia questioned. "I'm doing cheerleading with Dawn. So that we could keep an eye on Paul and Justin." "May and I would be in the girls swim team. Drew and Ash will be there." Misty replied.

After that conversation, the girls quickly went to sleep.

The next morning (Hearthome Hotel)

The girls woke up early and got dressed. Misty was wearing a strip blue and white shirt, baby blue sweater, white mini skirt and her blue with diamond sandals. The rest wore the same, except in different colours. May red, Dawn pink and Amelia purple.

At Hearthome High School (Headmaster's office)

"Alright. I put all your lesson in a way so that there will always be at least one of you in the same lesson with one of the boys." Headmaster Lance said. "Thank you!" The girls chorused, going out of the room.

"We are all in the Diagal dorm. Mine and Amelia's dorm is next to both of yours. But there is a door that connects our rooms." Dawn said, as they head over to the Diagal block.

(Justin's POV)

"Hey guys. Do you see what I see?" He said, looking over at the Diagal block. "If it is our fan girls on the lookout for us, then yes." Ash densely said. Drew whacked his head. Paul muttered, "dumb." "Oww..." Ash groaned. "Those new girls are cute." Drew said, a grin forming on his face. "Let's introduce ourselves to them at gym period or homeroom period." Justin said, looking at the girl's direction.

(Normal POV)

After the girls settled in their dorm, they head over to their homeroom. When they entered, most of the boys were drooling over them. Misty gulped. "Ahh! So you four are the Maple sisters! You can address me as Miss Casey. I'm your homeroom teacher. I always let everyone does their own things. Give us an introduction about yourselves!" Miss Casey said.

Amelia cleared her throat and said, "My name's Amelia Maple. I'm a coordinator. My partner Pokémon is Azuril. I made the decision to not let Azuril evolve." "Great introduction Amelia!" Miss Casey praised. "Next!"

Dawn spoke up. "My name's Dawn Maple. I'm a coordinator like Amelia. May partner Pokémon is Piplup. I made the decision not to let Piplup evolve." May said softly, "May name's May Maple. I'm a coordinator too. May partner Pokémon is beautifly." Misty gulped and spoke bravely. "My name's Misty Maple. I'm the only one who is not a coordinator. My dream is to become a water Pokémon master. My partner Pokémon is togepi. Togepi is the only Pokémon I have that is not water type."

"OK. Now, class, do your own things." Miss Casey instructed. Drew and his friends head over to the maple sisters, whom were currently surrounded by classmates. "Hello Maple Sisters." The boys said in unison. "Hello. So which of you are battlers and which of you are coordinators?" Amelia asked.

The boys were shocked. The Maple Sisters were not falling for their charm! _How could this be? Guess we must be less subtle._ Drew thought in alarmed. "My name's Drew Hayden. This is my cousin, Justin Hayden. These are our friends. Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji." Drew introduced them. "Us, Haydens are coordinators. While the other two are battlers." Justin chipped in.

Just then, the bell rings. "Well, babes. See you at gym!" Drew cockily said, while slapping May's butt. Ash, Paul and Justin follow suit, slapping Misty, Dawn and Amelia's butts on their way out of the room. The Maple Sisters shrieked. They glared at the boys angrily.

At gym class (Amelia's POV)

"Great. The people we are supposed to protect are jerks!" I muttered angrily. "Not to mention perverts." May snarled. As they were nearing the gym, they heard loud voices, mostly girls coming from the gym. _I wonder what's going on._ I thought. When we entered the gym, we see The Jerks running with a huge crowd of girls chasing them.

"If you Maple Sisters want, you can join the crowd of girls!" Justin said to me with a wink when he runs past me. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Let's go and change into our outfits." May said. "I can't stand it." Misty said, once we are in the girls changing room. "Yeah, they act as if they know it all." Dawn agreed. "We still have to keep an eye on them. Let's get this period over with." I said with a groan.

At the field,

Dawn and I joined the cheerleaders at the field. A girl with platinum blonde hair stepped up. "My name's Cornelia. I'm the head cheerleader. And Megan," Cornelia said, gesturing to a girl with long straight black hair. "Is the vice captain." "We need you see you two perform a dance. Coach Fantina will watch you." Megan said.

Dawn and I danced to the song 'acting out' by Ashley Tisdale. All the cheerleaders and footballers were watching. We twirled while using a ribbon and hoops. As we were using the hula hoops around our waist, we added another hoop to our neck and two more to our waist.

We were only half way through the chorus when Coach Fantina stopped us. Cornelia and Megan snickered. God, I'm beginning to hate those two. Dawn and I look at Coach Fantina expectantly. Coach Fantina said, "That's fantastic! You two are in! We'll be cheering the footballers on their practise."

The footballers went up to me and Dawn. "Hey babes. You both were fab. Wanna go out with me during the weekends?" One named Brad asked me. "Erm...uh..." I started to say. But that was as far as I got. Justin piped up, "Not on my watch buddy. She's dating me!"

Whoa...WHAT? Who says I'm going out with that jerk? "What are you talking about?" I said, glaring at Justin. "We are not going out! And I have more things to think about other than boyfriends!" I finished my sentence, stomping over to Dawn.

"So how about you come over to my dorm and do some homework with me?" A guy named Scott asked Dawn. Paul was standing near Dawn. He was about to say something when I pulled Dawn away, saying, "Gotta go for training!" Both Paul and Scott could not come up with a comeback that quick.

"Thanks Sis. You really helped me out. Who knew that we would attract so much attention?" Dawn said. I shrugged. "We could ask Misty or May. Maybe they would know." I suggested.

At the swimming pool (May's POV)

Misty and I were at the swimming pool. A blonde walked up to us. She says, "My name is Candy. In order for you both to join our swim team, you will need to beat the best in swimming on both girl and boy team."

Misty and I had no choice but to agree. Coach Wake approached us and said, "You girls will have to race against Ash and Drew from the boys team and Candy and Apple from the girls team. Ready, set, GO!"

I swam speedily, determine not to lose. After all, I'm up against grass head and Miss Perfect (Apple). Misty and I reached the finishing point together. Close behind us were Ash and Drew. We came first. "Good job! You two would be in the team. My top students, you all have your work cut out for you. You guys can get to your next class." Coach wake instructed us.

Before anyone could talk to us, both of us ran away to our next class. _We need to discuss a lot of things during lunch. _I said through telepathy to Dawn.


	2. It's strange that nothing is happening

Chapter 2: It's strange that nothing strange is going on

In trainers class (normal POV)

"Students. All of you will have to battle today. I would list the parings on the board. Start thinking what Pokémon you will be using. It would be a one on one battle." Mr. Drake said as he started writing the parings on the board.

"Hmm...I'm choosing espeon. What are the rest of you using?" Amelia asked. "I'm going to be choosing piplup." Dawn declared proudly. "I'm choosing glaceon." May said. "And I'm going with starmie." Said Misty.

Just then, Mr. Drake finished writing the pairings. "OMG! Guys! I'm battling against Justin!" Amelia shrieked in alarm. "No way! Not grass head!" May groaned. Dawn and Misty weren't having good news to declare too. "I got that anti-social butterfly." Dawn complained. "And I got the dense Ash!" Misty mumbled.

"Why? Are you guys scared that you would lose to us?" Drew mocked as he overhears what the girls were talking about. "Ooh! You eavesdrop! How dare you!" May was beyond furious. "Well, you boys are going down!" Misty declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"Hmm? You newbies are saying that you can beat them?" A familiar voice said. The Maple Sisters and The boys turned around and saw Cornelia and her crew (Candy, Apple and Megan). "Forget it. You girls will never beat them." Apple stated simply. The snobs turned around on their heels and stalked off. After a few steps, Candy turned around and said, "We will be cheering for you my darlings!" She and her friends winked at the boys.

The Maple Sisters stared at the boys. Paul took the chance to annoy the Maple Sisters out. He smirked and said, "I guess ladies just adore us. Prepare to lose later." "That's not going to happen!" Dawn shouted back at him. "Calm down, troublesome." Paul sneered at Dawn.

The fan girls around the boys sniggered. Dawn turned crimson. "That's it! I'm so beating that jerk!" Dawn yelled. "We all will beat those jerks and show the snobs who's the boss!" Amelia stated. The Maple Sisters nodded in agreement.

At the battle field, the competition was heating up. Finally, Mr. Drake announced, "Next up! Amelia VS Justin!" As soon as he says the word Justin, Justin's fan girl shrieked, "Go Justin GO! We love you!" Amelia rolled her eyes. _Please, this is pathetic. _

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Drake shouted. "Espeon! Charm up!" Amelia shouted, throwing a pokeball in the air. The sun Pokémon appeared in a flash.

"Espeon huh? Alright then. Bayleef, let's hit it!" Justin said, throwing a pokeball into the air. "Espeon, use swift attack!" Amelia started. Justin smirks. _This is so easy. _He thought. "Razor leaf!" He calmly said. The razor leaf and swift collide in mid air. "Espeon, power up the swift with psychic!" Amelia shouted with a flip of her hair.

The swift overpowered Bayleef's razor leaf and it scored a direct hit thanks to the psychic controlling it. _Not bad. Looks like I better beware of that psychic. _Justin thought. "Bayleef. Are you alright?" Justin asked. Bayleef nodded and jumped back into position.

"Use body slam." Justin instructed Bayleef. Bayleef jumped up and was about to land on Espeon when Amelia screamed, "dodge that!" Espeon dodge that body slam speedily. _OMG. What now? Not only am I having a disadvantage with my opponent being a psychic type, but Espeon is so fast too!_ Justin thought in panic. Amelia smirked. _Just a little bit more. Best in contest battle huh? I'm taking his position soon!_

"Now Espeon, use psychic to immobilize Bayleef. Then finish it off with psybeam!" Amelia calmly said. _Uh-Oh. Immobilize? What can I do?_ Justin thought in panic.

"Come on Justin! Call your move now! Before it's too late!" Ash screamed from the sidelines. "Ashy boy. Can't you see? There's no way Justin could avoid that hit. His Bayleef is immobilized! How can it protect itself if it can't even move?" Paul said gruffly.

"That's that. Bayleef's out for the count. Amelia and Espeon wins!" Mr. Drake announced. The Maple Sister cheered wildly. "Espeon, let's go and watch my sisters perform." Amelia said while patting Espeon. "My, my. That was OK. Guess I was going easy on you. It would not be so easy the next time." Justin said to Amelia with Bayleef by his side.

"Humph! Like real!" Amelia retorted. Justin just smirked and flips his hair (Its no wonder he and Drew are cousins!). "Next we have Misty VS Ash!" Mr. Drake announced. "You go get them sis!" Amelia encouraged Misty. "You got it." Misty said with a grin.

"Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash shouted. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and landed safely on the ground. "Starmie! Let's shine!" Misty said softly. _What? Starmie? Doesn't misty know that Starmie is weak against electric types like Pikachu? Guess this would be an easy battle._ Ash thought.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash started. "Starmie. Block it with water pulse!" Misty said. When the thunderbolt and water pulse met, the attacks created an explosion. "Starmie, use psychic to immobilize Pikachu till the smoke clears!" Misty instructed.

_Uh-Oh. Ash's in trouble. Misty's using the same method as Amelia. Immobilizing._ Justin frantically thought. When the smoke clears, Pikachu was hanging in mid air. "Pikachu! Try and break free!" Ash pleaded.

"Please. There no way it could escape." Drew scoffed to Paul and Justin, whom both nodded in agreement. "Hey, Misty's using the same method I usually uses." Amelia whispered to Dawn and May. May said, "Awesome. With Pikachu immobilized like that, I know what Misty would do next." "Yup. There's no way Misty would pass up this chance." Dawn said with a giggle.

"Starmie! Use confuse ray!" Misty said with a grin plastered on her face. When Pikachu's confused enough, Starmie let go of Pikachu. "Pikachu! Use Iron tail!" Ash desperately shouted. But, unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu is too confuse. For it uses iron tail on itself. And Pikachu fainted on the ground.

"Pikachu's out. The victory goes to Misty!" Mr. Drake announced. "Next up, Dawn VS Paul!" "Good job starmie. Now let's cheer for Dawn!" Misty said. "That was a great battle Misty." Ash said. "Oh erm well. Thanks." Misty said red in the face.

"And now. Let the match begin!" Mr. Drake shouted. "I'm prepared for any psychic attacks thrown at me. So go Torterra!" Paul shouted. "Oh my. I sure hope Dawn's ready for this." May say worriedly. "That Torterra looks tough." Amelia noted. "Babe, you are right." Justin said, having overheard what the Maple Sisters were talking about. "Torterra was Paul's first Pokémon." Drew told the Maple Sisters.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn cried. "Humph. A pathetic Pokémon for a pathetic trainer." Paul mocked Dawn. Seething, Dawn shouted, "Piplup, so that Torterra who's the boss with bubblebeam!" "Humph. Block that." Paul simply said. Torterra blocked the bubblebeam. "Good. Now use earthquake." Paul said. "Use bubblebeam! And jump on it!" Dawn frantically instructed piplup. Piplup safely dodge the earthquake. "Beautiful. Now use whirlpool!" Dawn shouted.

"Use leaf storm." Paul said. "Not a chance!" Dawn said, grinning from ear to ear. "Ride the whirlpool. Spin and use bubblebeam!" the spiralling bubblebeam blocked the leaf storm and hit Torterra. Then, Piplup's whirlpool hit its mark. "Torterra is out. Dawn's the winner!" Mr. Drake said.

Paul stared in shock. _No way. How that newbie could beat me. Especially my Torterra! Torterra, my first Pokémon!_ Paul thought. "OMG! Dawn defeated Torterra!" Ash said with his eyes wide. "Drew, it seems that all the Maple sisters are tough. You better watch out." Paul advised Drew.

"Oh. No worries. I'll be fine. After all, I'm the Drew." Drew complacently said. "Hmm..." Was all Justin said. Justin and Drew flicked their hair at the same time, which made the fan girls shrieked.

"May, you're up next." Amelia said with a smile. "I'm so gonna beat that grass head!" May declared, pumping her fists into the air. "Yeah! That's the way!" Dawn encouraged.

"The last match of the day is, May VS Drew!" Mr. Drake said. "Let's begin!" "Go Roselia!" Drew said. "Beautifly! On stage!" May shrieked. Both Pokémon appear at the same time. "Use sliver wind!" May said. "Use petal dance!" Drew said. May frown. _The petal dance looks strong. I think it would overpower my sliver any moment now._ May thought. "Now spin!" May instruct Beautifly. Beautifly added a little spin that turned the sliver wind into a sliver whirlwind.

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!" Drew shouted. Beautifly was hit with that magical leaf. "Beautifly! Hang on! Try an aerial ace!" "Roselia, use petal dance." Drew calmly said. _It was a direct hit. Garr...Come on May. You know you can win this round. Just focus._ Dawn thought. _Hmm...It's over_. Drew thought. "Use stun spore!" The stun spore landed on Beautifly.

"Yes! Drew's gonna win this round!" Ash excitedly yelled. "Use morning sun!" May yelled. In a few seconds, beautifly was healed completely. "Now finish up with psychic!" May shrieked. "No! Roselia!" Drew shouted.

"Roselia's down. Winner's May and Beautifly!" Mr. Drake announced. "Now all of you can go for lunch." "Good job May!" Amelia praised. "Let's go. I'm ready for lunch." Dawn said.

"Wow. Those Maple Sisters are pretty amazing." Paul commented. The rest stared at him. It's not every day that Paul praised somebody. "Yeah, you're right. They are not only beautiful. But strong too!" Justin added. "I'll like to get to know them better. Let's sit with them for lunch." Drew said. Ash added, "But let's scare them on our way there." The boys smirked. _Ahh yes._ They thought.

Behind them, four girls, Candy, Apple, Cornelia and Megan overheard the boys' conversation. They do not look too happy. "We got to do something to it." Cornelia said determinedly. "No way are we taking this lying down." Candy agreed.

(At the cafeteria) Normal POV

The girls all got their trays of food. On misty's tray were a bowl of Mac 'n' cheese, an energy bar and tomato soup. On both Amelia and Dawn's trays were a small garden salad and energy drinks. On May's plate were a slab of chocolate cake, _two_ energy bars and a huge bottle of coke. They begin to eat their meals...

...Suddenly, someone put his hands on Misty's shoulders. Misty screeched. Someone slapped May's and Dawn's butt. Both of them yelped. And someone pecked Amelia's cheek. Amelia shrieked in horror.

The boys chuckled. It is just so fun to play with the girls_. It must be those jerks! I can't believe that we were assigned to protect them! _The Maple Sisters thought. _Let's all slap the boys' cheeks on the count of three. _Misty said to her sister's thorough telepathy. _3...2...1...GO!_ The Maple Sisters turned around and slapped the boys hard on their cheeks. "OWW!" Were the boys' comments to their slaps. "That stings! What did you guys do that for!" they all protest. "Who tells you to tease us in those ways!" Dawn demanded. Paul just shrugged and said, "Look troublesome. We just want to eat lunch with you guys." "Fine," May huffed. "But no funny business!"

Cornelia, Apple, Candy and Megan had witness the entire showdown between the Maple Sisters and their idols. They all had murderous looks on their faces.

"Gee June, how did you managed to be as thin as a rake if you eat so much?" Drew questioned May, looking at the amount of food on her plate. "Mind you! The name's May. M-A-Y! And I do exercise." May shout at Drew. "Whoa. Calm down November." Drew teased. "I said, my name's MAY! M-A-Y! May!" May yelled, red in the face.

"Paul! Stop Drew from teasing May!" Dawn asked Paul. "Why should I do that, Troublesome?" Paul replied. "It is Dawn. D-A-W-N! Not troublesome!" Dawn screamed. Dawn was getting pretty annoyed herself.

"Ash! Get your hands off my energy bar! Go get your own!" Misty shrieked. "But I'm still hungry and I'm lazy to get it!" Ash grumbled. "Ash, you can have mine." Justin offered his energy bar to Ash, which Ash greedily took.

"That's nice of you, Justin." Amelia said as she ate her salad. "Well," Justin coyly said. "Would I get a kiss for stopping the argument?" He asked Amelia sweetly. Amelia glared at him. "Dream on." She hissed.

"Dude, you will not get a kiss by asking the girl nicely." Drew said. "Yeah." Paul added. "As a matter of fact, you should not even ask for her permission. You should just kiss her." Drew added, smirking.

"Come on. Let's get to history class." Amelia said. "Yeah. I've heard enough. But I'm heading over to the science lab." Dawn mumbled. "I'm going for maths." Misty said. "And I'm going for boring old geography." May grumbled. Before the boys could say anything more, the Maple Sisters leave. "Aww Man." Paul muttered. "You know, they aren't falling for our usual tactics." Drew said. "So we must change our tactic." Justin said with a smirk.

(In history class) Amelia's POV

"Hello Ms. Maple!" My history teacher, Ms. Roxanne said cheerily. "Welcome to our class! Please take a seat next to Justin Hayden!" I groaned inwardly. _Oh man. I'm sitting next to Justin in history..._ I said through telepathy to my sisters.

May reply me instantly. _I'm with cabbage head!_ Dawn's message's next. _Anti-social is my science lab partner!_ And Misty's message is the last. _I have to sit beside Ash as he is horrible in maths!_

I groaned. Justin looked at me. I glared back at him. He smirks and says, "Well, I like the strawberry blonde hair." He flicks his hair and gave me a peck on the cheek again. I glared savagely at him before pinching him. Justin had to bite his lips to refrain from howling in pain.

Across the aisle, Cornelia sent a text message to Candy, Apple and Megan. _Keep an eye on the other Maple losers and we desperately need to have a meeting!_

(In the science lab) Dawn's POV

_Argh!_ I thought to myself. _Of all the people I can work with, I can't believe teacher put me with that anti-social butterfly! Not only that, but I still receive death glares from all his annoying fan girls!_

"Come on. Let's do that experiment quickly, troublesome." Paul gruffly said. "Why don't you read out the instructions while I set up the experiment?" I tried to calmly suggest, but Paul can still hear the irritation in my voice.

Paul stares at me. _Do you have any feelings at all?_ I wanted to scream that at him, but I had to keep my mouth shut. After all, it would be considered as mission NOT completed if Paul gets mad at me and refuse to be anywhere near me for me to protect him. "Good thinking troublesome." Paul said. I stared at him in shock. Unfortunately, Paul decided to choose this time to rub it in. He smirked and said, "But you do need to loosen up a little."

I gave him a death glare. And continue setting up my experiment. "Paul, would you like to work with me instead of _Troublesome_?" A sweet voice behind me said. Paul and I both turn around. Behind us sat Megan and Apple. "No worries Paul. I don't mind working with Dawn if Megan works with you." Apple said, battling her eyelashes.

Paul spoke up, "Why not? It's a good idea. I can't seem to get along with Troublesome." I replied curtly, "For the record, I said, my name's Dawn!" Megan and Apple sniggered. "Why not? Troublesome kinda suits you! Right _Paulie_?" Megan coyly asked. "Do not address me as _Paulie._" Paul said with anger in his voice. "Sorry." Megan said.

"So? Are we gonna swap partners?" Apple asked. "NO!" I said. "YES!" Paul and Megan said at the same time. "You see, its two to one. Majority wins." I desperately tried to find an excuse. But, in the nick of time, our science teacher, Ms Erika, approached our group and said, "Are you guys talking about swapping partners?" We all nodded. "Well, you can't do that. Rules are rules." She said before moving along.

Megan and Apple scowled. Paul and I get back to work. Hmm..._This is strange. _I thought. _How come nothing has happened since we arrived in Hearthome High?_ I said to all my sisters through telepathy. _It is strange that nothing strange is going on!_


	3. Plans and Pranks

Chapter 3: **Plans and Pranks**

The rest of the day went by smoothly...with a few arguments in between. But nothing major. Finally, it is the end of today's lessons.

In the Maple Sister's Dorm

"Sign...today was quite interesting." Dawn said. "What do you mean by interesting? We did not see anything strange!" May pointed out. "You're right. And that's weird." Misty added. "Come on. We might as well take a shower before our dinner." Amelia pointed out. She was right. There's no point contemplating about this matter now. But it's still weird.

After 30 minutes, the girls were finally ready. Misty was wearing a yellow hoodie with orange short shorts and blue sandal with diamond. May wore a red tank top with white biker shorts, her red bandanna and track shoes. Dawn wore a white cashmere top with pink mini skirt and pink sandals with diamond. Amelia was deck out in rhinestone loungewear and purple sandals with diamond.

"OMG Misty and May!" Dawn shrieked as she saw what Misty and May were wearing. "What's wrong?" Misty and May chorused. "I think we need to give you both a wardrobe make over." Amelia said, as she eyed Misty's and May's clothes. "I sure don't mind. As long as you guys don't choose anything too revealing." Misty said. "I second that." May said.

The Maple Sisters where heading out of their dorm door. "I know!" Amelia said suddenly as they were nearing the canteen. "Let's go shopping!" Dawn, Misty and May cheered. They do not have much time to shop because they were busy with their missions. Their partners, beautifly, togepi, piplup and Azuril cheered as well.

The Maple Sisters were so busy talking that they did not watch where they are walking. The Maple Sisters all banged into somebody. All of them fell on the ground. "Watch it Maple!" Apple chided. "Erm..." May did not know what to say. "We're sorry." Misty said. "Humph!" Candy huffed. "You guys ruined my hair!" Megan whined. "As Misty had said, we're so sorry." Dawn said in a sarcastic tone. Amelia rolled her eyes. _So vain_. She thought.

Cornelia finally voiced out. "For your information," she said, getting right up to Amelia's face. "I'm Justin's girlfriend. Megan's boyfriend is Paul. Even though Ash and Drew are still single. They will not be for long. Candy has her set her sights on Ash and Apple is after Drew. So back off!" With that, Cornelia spun on her heel and sauntered off to the cafeteria. Cornelia's crew followed her, shooting the Maple Sisters death glare. The Maple Sisters were surprised that they did not drill a hole in the ground.

"Come on. Let's get to the cafeteria." Dawn said. "Yeah. I'm hungry." May added.

At the cafeteria... (Normal POV)

The Maple Sisters are finally at the cafeteria. When they finally emerged from the food line, they spotted Ash and his friends waving to them. Misty mumbled, "Must we sit with them?" "We are supposed to protect them." Dawn said glumly. "Poor us." May mumbled.

"Hey. We thought you guys are not coming for dinner." Ash said. Ash eyed Misty's plate of food. He said, "Misty is that all you're gonna eat?" Misty stared at her plate of fried rice, mango pudding and orange squash. She responded, "Yup. It's a perfectly normal meal." "You call that normal? That's so little!" Ash said, looking a little worried. "Whoa Ash! You cared so much for Misty!" Dawn butted into their conversation. Ash and Misty both turned red in embarrassment.

Misty gave Dawn a death glare. Dawn respond with a cheeky grin. "Well. Ash. If you compare Misty's dinner to Dawn's and Amelia's, you'll find that even lesser!" Justin said, eyeing at Dawn and Amelia's plate. Dawn's dinner consist of a seafood salad, a small durian puff and diet coke. Amelia's dinner consist of a garden salad, a tiny tiramisu cake and banana milkshake.

"Whoa! Are you both on diet?" Paul asked, looking at Amelia's and Dawn's skinny body. "No. But if we eat too much, we will become fat." Dawn and Amelia both said at the same time. "Well. May's just like Ash." Drew snickered. May stopped eating for a second to glare at Drew. Drew shrugged it off.

Misty, Dawn and Amelia gulped at May's plate of food. May's dinner was just like Ash's. They all had a helping of everything. "Anyway," May voiced, "When shall we go shopping?" Dawn and Amelia immediately brightened up at the word _shopping_. "We could go shopping at Hearthome Departmental store!" Dawn said brightly. "We can go this Saturday or Sunday." Amelia said. "Yeah. On Saturday and Sunday, we only had morning lessons. After that, we are free to go wherever we want." Misty said.

"But, we still have curfew." Paul said. "So Troublesome, do not get overboard." He added icily. Dawn shoot him a glare. "What I do is of no concern to you." She replied hotly. Justin suddenly had a good idea. "Hey! How about we follow you guys to shop?" He suggested. Everyone at the table groaned.

"I don't want you to be with us while we shop!" Amelia protested. "But I want." Justin said slyly, getting right up to her face. "It's a good idea." Drew said, after thinking over. "WHAT?" The Maple Sisters shrieked. "Not you too!" May grumbled.

"You guys do not know Hearthome City as well as we does." Ash pointed out. "You guys might get lost."Justin sniggered. Paul smirked at this. Dawn and Amelia both glared at them. "No need to worry!" Dawn said. "We have our iphone with us." Misty said. On cue, the Maple Sisters showed the boys their phones.

"Hmm..." Drew said. "May we have your number?" He asked, throwing on a cocky smile. Justin and Drew flipped their hair in sync. "NO!" The Maple Sisters shouted together. "Oh. Alright then." Justin said. Drew stared at him in awed. "Why not? I thought you will argue with them till you get the number like you always do." Ash said.

Justin gave the boys a wink. Drew understood what Justin means. He has a plan. Drew thought. Amelia narrowed her eyes. She saw the wink. She through telepathy to her sisters. _They are up to something no good. I saw Justin winked at the rest!_ Misty, Dawn and May stared at Amelia curiously. "Anyway, we better get going." May said, getting to her feet. As they were about to go, Drew tossed May a rose. May stare at Drew curiously. Drew just smile.

Across the cafeteria, Apple saw that. She glared at May. May catch the glare. "By the way Justin and Paul, are Cornelia and Megan your girlfriends?" She innocently asked. That question cause Amelia to spit out the sip of banana milkshake that was in her mouth. Dawn spit out her durian puff and Misty just stopped in her track.

"What?" They aren't our girlfriends!" Paul spluttered. "Yeah. " Justin added. "Hmm. If that's so, then why did Cornelia and Megan tell us that when we met in the corridor?" Dawn said sarcastically. "Well, whatever they told you, it's not true." Ash said. "Humph! So you are admitting that they don't have their sights set on you four?" Misty questioned sarcastically.

"Hey, a lot of girls have their sights set on us." Drew said, with a smug grin. Amelia frowned, "Well, we certainly do not have our sights set on you guys!" She huffed before saying, "Let's get back to our dorm." The rest followed her to Dialga block.

"They were right about one thing." Justin said. "What?" Drew asked furiously, clearly annoyed that they had not fall for their charm. "They have not had their sights set on us. They certainly have given us a challenge." Justin said. "So are you guys trying to say we are going to make them fall for us?" Ash asked. Paul whacked his head. "Yes we are!" Paul said.

"Anyway, let's go to the receptionist." Justin said with a smirk. "I got some questions for her."

In the girls' dorm...

"Alright. Let's train our Pokémon!" Misty declared brightly. "Yeah! Let's do it!" May said, smiling away. "Alright! Azuril! Let's work on our – " Amelia started to say. But stopped in shock. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked sympathetically. "I can't find Azuril! Azuril is gone!" Amelia shouted frantically. "Really?" May asked. "OMG! Togepi is gone too!" Misty said worriedly. "My piplup is missing!" Dawn shrieked. "Beautifly disappeared!" May say quietly.

Suddenly, the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The girls all stared at each other in panic. "Actually, I have not seen them since we left the cafeteria." Misty said suddenly. Everything clicked into place.

In the corridor... (Justin's POV)

We were at the corridor_. Hmm...Amelia will not give me her number huh? I guess I'll have to get it the hard way then._ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a weight on my shoulder. "Argh! Can you just stop it?" I shouted, thinking that it was Cornelia's Plusle and Minun. But apparently, it was not. It was an Azuril. "Hey little pal, you belong to Amelia right?" I asked the little aqua mouse Pokémon. It replied with a nod.

"Hey Justin." Paul called to me. "What?" I asked him. "Looks like the Maple Sisters partner Pokémon decided to tag along with us for a change." Paul answered me. "Hmm... Beautifly, do your trainers know that you guys are with us?" Drew asked May's Beautifly. Beautifly shook its head. "Alright! If the Sisters don't know that they are with us," Ash started. "Then they will be freaking out!" I finished the sentence for Ash. "Come on; let's hustle to the reception counter." Drew hurried us.

At the receptions counter... (Normal POV)

"Excuse me Miss Whitney." Justin said politely. "Yes, how may I help you?" Miss Whitney replied. "I was hoping if you could give us the number of Amelia Maple, May Maple, Misty Maple and Dawn Maple." Justin said. Miss Whitney signed. "I'm not supposed to give out the students numbers." "Oh. I understand. But we have to do a project with them. And we need to contact them." Paul put in. "At this time?" Miss Whitney asked sarcastically. "We do need to tell them the things they need to bring." Drew said. "Alright." Miss Whitney gave in finally. "But tell no one I gave their numbers to you guys." She said with a wink. "Or else people will be running to me, asking for numbers." She finished. "We understand. Thank you for understanding our situation." Justin politely said.

"Phew. Thanks for your help." Justin said to the rest. "No problem. We want their numbers too!" Drew said with a chuckle. "Alright. Now let's call them and tell them to meet us in our dorm." Justin said. "Why should we?" Paul asked. "Because their Pokémon are with us and we want to talk to them!" Drew impatiently said.

In the girls' dorm... (Normal POV)

"Ring! Ring!" The Maple Sister's phone ring in unison. "Hello?" Amelia said into her phone. "Who are you?" "Hey babe. Justin here." Came the reply. "WHAT?" Amelia screeched. "How did you get my number?" She demanded.

Immediately after she demanded how Justin got her number, she heard 3 more shrieks. "Anyway, just come over to our dorm. Palkia block room 321. See ya." Just like that, Justin hangs up. "Hey Amelia, did Justin call you?" Misty asked. "Yeah. Why you ask?" Amelia answered back. "Ash called me!" Misty said. "Well, grass head called ME!" May say with an angry huff. "Poor me!" Dawn protested. "Anti social called me. Of all the people." She trailed off.

"Anyway, they told us to meet them in their dorm." May said. "I think our partner Pokémon has happily forgot about us and followed them instead." Dawn said. "Umbreon! Charm up!" Amelia said. The moonlight Pokémon appeared in a flash. "Teleport." Amelia instructed Umbreon.

Palkia block, corridor. (Normal POV)

The Maple Sisters appeared in a flash outside the boy's dorm. Misty stepped forward and knocked on the door. Ash was already behind the door. He and the boys winked at each other **(Hmm...I wonder what they are up to...)** and opened the door.

"Do you have our partners?" Misty asked, peering in. "Yup. We do." Ash said merrily. Misty narrowed her eyes. _This is weird. Why is he so happy? Oh well, I must be thinking too much._ Misty thought. The Maple Sisters walked in the wide door. All of them tripped over at the same time.

"AHH!" They shrieked. The Maple Sisters fell into the boy's chest. The boys snickered. _This is going according to plan. _They thought. Misty is heavier than Ash thought. Thus, Ash stumbled backwards. But unfortunately for him, Pikachu and the rest of their partner Pokémon happen to be playing chase. Ash tripped over Togepi and fell onto the ground with Misty on top of him.

(May and Drew's case)

"Gee April." Drew snickered. "Can't keep away from me huh?" He teased. "As I was saying, my name's May! Not April or other months!" May spat out.

(Dawn and Paul's case)

"Troublesome. You're so heavy!" Paul complained. "And annoying." He added under his breath. "You are not a walk in the park yourself!" Dawn protested. "And," She added. "Am I really that heavy?" Paul rolled his eyes.

(Amelia and Justin's case)

"Ouch!" Amelia grumbled. Justin sniggered. "I did not know that you are such a klutz." He said teasingly. "I'm not usually so clumsy." Amelia said out loud. "Neither am I!" Misty protested. "Same here." Dawn agreed. "In fact, the only one who is clumsy is May." Dawn added, smirking at May. Drew sniggered along with the Maple Sisters.

"Dawn, you're so dead..." May muttered. "HEY! The boys laid a trap for us!" Misty voice rang out as clear as a bell. "OMG! I can't believe you guys would do something like that!" Amelia spat out furiously. "What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked innocently.

"You guys know what we're talking about." Misty and Amelia said in unison fuming with anger. "What did they do?" Dawn and May asked, oblivious to their sister's discovery. "Look!" Amelia said, pointing to a string attached to the walls. Dawn and May understood it instantly. The Maple Sisters glared at the whimpering boys.

Misty smirked. "Good thing I'm always prepared!" She said. The boys gulped at that. _What does she mean?_ Ash thought. Out of the blue, Misty whipped out a mallet and started whacking the boys. The boys started running around the room. "Oh no! You guys are NOT getting away!" May say firmly. Drew gulped. "Beautifly! Use psychic! Immobilize them!" May say gleefully.

Just like that, the boys could not move. "Now let's get the party started!" Dawn shouted, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable the boys were. "Piplup! Use whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. The boys were drenched in a few seconds.

"Now is my turn!" Amelia said, grinning from ear to ear. _Oh no. Even though I don't know what's in store for us, I'm sure it's nothing good._ Justin thought. "Go Altaria!" Amelia cried. The humming Pokémon appeared. "Use flamethrower to dry them up!" She declared. Now, the boys are not wet; they are toasted.

"Hmm...I think we have gone a little too much." Misty mockingly said. "Shall we give them a reward?" May questioned. The boys gulped. They were convinced by now that the Maple Sister's meaning of 'reward' is not the dictionary's meaning.

"Let's go! Azuril/Altaria/Togepi/Buneary/Starmie! Use Ice beam!" The Maple Sisters shouted. "Delcatty/Skitty/Glaceon/Dewgong! Use blizzard!" They added, smiling away. Now, the boys were dried. They were also not toasted. But they were frozen.

"Now for the grand finale!" Amelia yelled. "Azuril! Iron tail them!" Azurill's iron tail shattered the ice. With that, May instructed Beautifly to let the boys go. The boys lay on the floor, panting. All the Pokémon sniggered at the boys. **(Not sure how they do it. XD)**

"Traitors." Ash mumbled. "So are you guys gonna apologize?" May demanded. "What? Apologize? We, Haydens do not apologize!" Drew said. "As a matter of fact, none of us would apologize." Paul said coldly. "Fine!" Dawn said, looking at Amelia. Amelia nodded. "Delcatty! Thunderbolt!" She screeched. "Wait stop!" Justin protested. Delcatty stop. "Alright. We'll apologize." Drew said through gritted teeth.

"Now you boys would know that you can't mess with us." Misty said in a serious mock tone. "Please...It was just a practical joke!" Justin complained. "Practical joke?" Amelia yelled. The boys flinched. "We ended up landing on your chest! Mind you!" Dawn added.

"Anyway, we just want you guys to come and fetch your Pokémon." Paul said gruffly. "Alright. Thanks anyway." May mumbled. "Let you walk you guys back to your dorm." Ash offered. Paul glared at Ash. Paul obviously does not want to spend more time with the terrifying Maple Sisters. _Not that he would actually admit them to be terrifying._ He thought.

"That's a good idea." Drew chipped in. "Why? We can walk back ourselves!" Misty protested. _More likely teleport ourselves back._ Amelia thought. "Nah. There are a lot of creeps around." Justin said. "Takes one to know one." Amelia mumbled. "What?" Justin asked, confused. "Never mind." Amelia said.


	4. The bets

Chapter 4: The bets

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Misty's alarm clock rang loudly. Today is Friday. That means it's only 1 more day to their first Hearthome shopping spree! Dawn had also waked up due to her alarm clock. Both of them stared at Amelia, who was already up, sitting on the floor. "Amelia." Dawn yawned. "What are you doing?" Amelia did not answer Dawn.

Suddenly, there was a flash and a pokeball appeared. Amelia took it and smiled. "I teleported my Glaceon over." _(I did say in the first chapter that Amelia had psychic powers.)_ "Why did you do that? May already have a Glaceon." Misty said, gesturing to the sleeping May. "I figure that it would be neat to have four eeveelutions with me." Amelia giggled.

"Erm... who would like to wake May up? Not me, 'cause the last time I did that, I almost got hit by a fire ball." Dawn said, looking at the sleeping May. "I will." Misty offered. Dawn and Amelia head over to the bathroom. Misty hovers above May and formed a water ball. She shoots the water ball at May. May was jolted awaked. "Misty! What did you do that for?" She demanded. "Come on, let's get dress." Amelia called from the bathroom.

After a while, the Maple Sisters were ready. Misty's wearing a sequined yellow tank top with a white leather jacket. She was wearing a white mini skirt and sandals with diamond. She wore that outfit in high hopes that Dawn and Amelia would not make her change. "Hmm...Great outfit Misty." Dawn said approvingly. "But." Amelia added. Misty cringed. "You can't wear sandals with that outfit!" Amelia said.

Amelia reached into her closet and pulled out a yellow spike heel boots and handed them to Misty. Misty stared at the spike heel boots before putting them on. May was wearing a red spaghetti top with a black cardigan, black mini skirt and sandals with diamond. She was also wearing her bandana. Obviously trying to get Amelia and Dawn to not make her change her outfit like Misty. "Quite nice May. I think you would need to remove the bandana though." Amelia said. "Yeah! And I know the perfect thing to go with your outfit!" Dawn exclaimed.

Dawn rooted in her closet before producing a fake rose hair pin. She removed the bandana and pinned the rose on one side of May's hair. "Sisters, why can May wear her sandals but not me?" Misty whined. "OMG! I did not notice May's sandals!" Dawn and Amelia said in pure shock. Amelia shoved a pair of red spike heel boots and hand them to May. May pouted and glared at Misty. Misty responded by giving an innocent look.

Dawn was wearing a pink cashmere sweater, white skinny jeans with white roses on both sides of her jeans. She had her pink boots to finish off her outfit. Amelia nodded in satisfaction. Now Dawn's checking out Amelia's outfit.

Amelia's outfit consist of a white sundress with lacy purple trim on the hem. She let her strawberry blonde hair flow freely, but she pinned a violet hairpin in it. She wore her purple sandals with diamond. "Nice Amelia." May said. "But why do you get to wear the sandals?" She added meaningfully. Dawn spoke up. "Amelia! This is nice. And May, she wore the sandals because it would give her a casual look." Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you gonna get cold?" Misty asked. Amelia reached into her purple book bag and pulled out a soft purple cardigan. "I'm always prepared." Amelia snickered. "Let's go for breakfast! I'm hungry!" May whined. "Alright. When are you not hungry?" Dawn teased.

(At the cafeteria...) (Normal POV)

The Maple Sisters went to a table. All the Sisters decided to have pancakes for breakfast today. Misty had pancakes with fruits. May had pancakes with chocolate fudge, marshmallows and ice cream. Amelia had pancakes with maple syrup and Dawn had pancakes with ice cream. Each of them had an energy bar and mixed fruit drink.

As May was happily chomping away, a voice behind her sneered, "Gee March. Lost your appetite?" May said furiously, "I'm not a big breakfast eater and stop calling me different months!" Drew held up his hands as though in surrender. "Alright then, _**MAY**_." He said, putting major emphasis on May's name.

"Hey, what's up with all your outfits today?" Ash asked, while munching his breakfast. "Ash, don't talk while you're eating." Misty chided. "Yes mum." Ash muttered. "He's right." Drew said, looking at Misty and May. "You both don't always dress up." Paul added.

"We decide to dress up for a change because we don't want Amelia and Dawn yakking at us." May said through her mouthful of food. Misty chided her. May pouted. "I did not expect you two to go as far as to wear spike heel boots." Justin pointed out.

"Courtesy to Amelia." May said, staring at Amelia. The boys plonked their breakfast trays on the table and sat down. Misty and Ash were both arguing over the fact that who is a better battler. While they were arguing, Ash tried to steal Misty's energy bar_... again..._ **(Ash tried to steal Misty bar in chapter 1, remember?) **

"Slow down Maple. It's not like somebody is going to steal your food." Drew teased May, while passing another blood red rose to her. May ignored him and continued munching her food. Drew sneakily got near May's face, then he breathe hot breathes on May. "Eww!" May shrieked. May's always present beautifly attacked Drew instantly. Drew groaned.

While Amelia is eating her food, Justin put his arms around Amelia's bare shoulders. Once Amelia felt the warmth on her cool skin, she flinched. She stopped eating for a while to slap Justin across the face. Azuril used its tail to slap Justin as well.

People around the table sniggered, clearing enjoying the show that Justin is getting smacked by one of the new girls. Soon, the 1st bell rang. All of the head over to homeroom. _Argh...why is that jerk in every single one of my classes?_ Amelia said through telepathy to her Sisters. How _would I know? Ashy boy is in every single one of my lessons._ Misty replied. _Grass head is in every single one of mine._ May said. _I think you guys would know who's in every single one of my lessons except coordinator class 'cause he is a trainer._ Dawn complained.

In homeroom, after hearing the morning announcements, Miss Casey allowed the class to do whatever they want, as usual. "Great. They are coming to bother us again." Dawn muttered as she saw the boys' heads turn.

"Looks like our gym teachers have gathered together and gave us an obstacle course." Misty said. "Really?" Ash asked in amazement. "Yes." Drew said sharply. "Do any of you know what we are supposed to do?" Amelia asked. "The obstacle course is always the same. Hurdles, 2 kilometre run, beam and 2 kilometres swim." Justin said.

"You'll need to have a Pokémon to do each round with you." Paul said coldly. Dawn narrowed her eyes at Paul's coldness. "Your Pokémon would be waiting for you at the start of the next station. No flying types allowed for the entire course." Ash said. "I'm going with Corsola, Politoad, Togepi then Dewgong." Misty said.

"I'm going with Squritle, Glaceon, and Skitty and..." May trailed off. "No worries. I'll loan you my starmie for the water course." Misty said as she knew that if May could use her blaziken for one of the course, squritle would be in the swim course. "Thanks." May replied.

"I'm going with cyndaquill, Pachirisu, Buneary and Piplup!" Dawn merrily said. "And I'm going with Leafeon, Delcatty, Glaceon **(We'll call her Glacia as May has a Glaceon too.)** and Azuril." Amelia said confidently. "Are you sure Azuril can swim that far?" Justin asked sceptically. "Of course." Amelia replied, glaring at him.

"Hey, how about this, I'm challenging Misty in the obstacle course." Ash said. "Really? I bet that I'm faster than you!" Misty said with a grin. "Then I'm challenging Amelia!" Justin said. "I'm challenging May." Drew said. "So I guess it leaves me with Troublesome." Paul said in a bored tone.

"If any of you loses, you would have to spend Saturday night in our dorm." Justin said with a grin. They all are determine to win. "No worries. On Saturday and Sunday, you could sleep over at other people's dorms. It's in the school handbook." Ash said, sensing the girl's hesitation. Amelia glances at her Sisters. They all look determine. "Bring it on." Amelia said in behalf of her Sisters. "If we beat you guys, you would go shopping with us to carry our bag." Amelia added with a smirk.

Dawn cheered. She loves the idea of having someone carrying her stuff. The boys gulped.

At the gym... (Normal POV)

"Remember our bet." Drew said cockily. "Of course we would." May said. "Prepare to lose." Paul gruffly said. "Not on our watch!" Dawn replied.

"Ready, Set, BEGIN!" Coach Maylene shouted. As soon as Coach Maylene said 'begin', the boys and The Maple Sisters started jumping hurdles with their partners. Ash is leading, with May not far behind. At the 2 kilometre run, Dawn caught up with Ash. She and Pachirisu are a great team. Amelia and Delcatty have great speed and stamina too. By the end of the run, Amelia and Dawn both finished their run at the same time.

But Amelia and Glacia proved to be better in beams. Dawn was lagging behind. Misty finally caught up with her. The boys and May were catching up too. Each determines not to lose the bet. At the swimming course, Amelia, Justin, May and Drew are leading. Even though they start their first lap later than Amelia, Justin, May and Drew, the rest started their 2nd lap the same time as the four.

Now it has turned into a three way competition, they are fighting themselves, their stamina and time. All of them are matched, but at the last lap, things are obviously different.

"Oof!" May, Misty, Justin and Paul reached the finishing line at the same time. But alas! Amelia, Dawn, Ash and Drew made it 5 seconds later! _Uh-Oh..._ Amelia thought. _2 of us lost the bet. While 2 of us won?_ So what are we going to do?

Justin seemed to read Amelia's mind. "So what are we going to do?" He asked. "Yeah. 2 won and 2 lost." Paul added, glaring savagely at Ash and Drew. Drew and Ash gulped. "How about all of us go sleepover at your dorm on Saturday night and you all help us out while we shop on Saturday?" Misty suggested. "Good idea." Ash piped. "So I guessed it's settled then." May mumbled, silently groaned at the thought that the boys are tagging along on their shopping day and they have to sleepover at their dorm.

"Come on, let's take a shower. Then we'll have to head over to our next class." Dawn said, heading to the locker rooms. "Bummer, I have battlers class while you guys have coordinators class." Misty mumbled. "Uh-oh!" Dawn exclaimed. "What?" The rest inquired. "That means Misty would be alone with Paul and Ash!" Dawn replied. "Gosh! I had not thought of that!" Misty moaned. "Oh well..." Amelia said. "Best of luck to you." May say sympathetically. "Thanks." Misty mumbled.

(Trainer's class) (Misty's POV)

_Argh...I sure hope I make a new girl friend. I so do not fancy being in the same class as two idiots! _Misty thought to herself. "All right!" Miss Claire shouted above the chatters of the class. "Hey Misty. Wanna sit with us?" Ash offered. "I guess so." I murmur. "You are afraid that you are alone without your sister's right?" Ash asked kindly. I nodded in surprise. "No worries. We aren't that bad." Paul spoke up.

I smiled to myself. _Ash and Paul seems OK._ I said through telepathy to my sisters as Miss Claire said, "Let's begin today's lesson." I noticed in dismay that Candy and Apple are in this class too.

(coordinator's class) (Nobody's POV)

"Hmm...Let's get to work. I want to see all of you do an appeal." Mr Wallace announced. "Let's have our best at appeals to perform for us first." He added with a little smile. Drew smirked and flicked his hair. His fan girl shrieked. Mr Wallace doesn't seem annoyed by the shrieks. _I guess he must be used to it by now._ May thought.

"Go Masquerain!" Drew shouted. "Use sliver wind. Then combine hidden power." Drew instructed Masquerain calmly. Masquerain created a sliver tornado and use hidden power on it. The sliver tornado sparkled. "Finish up with ice beam and bubble!" Drew said. Masquerain froze the tornado then shatter it with bubble. "Good job, as always." Mr Wallace praised. Drew flicked his bangs with a smirk towards May's direction.

"Alright! Now let's have our schools best at contest battling to make an appeal, Justin Hayden!" Mr Wallace announced with a proud smile. Justin flicked his hair like his cousin and his fan girls gone wild. The three Maple Sisters sweat dropped. "Let's go Bayleef!" Justin yelled. "Use razor leaf, and then light it up with solar beam!" Justin continued. Bayleef's razor leaf glittered because of the solar beam. "Now finish up with vine whip." Justin smirked as he said it.

Bayleef's sparky razor leaf burst into glitters. The glitters were falling on the whole class. Justin's fan girls cheered wildly. The Maple Sisters sweat dropped again. Except this time, Mr Wallace sweat dropped along with them.

_I guess we are still not used to fan girls cheering._ Amelia thought to herself. "Very well done Justin." Mr Wallace wearily said. "Can I have May to do an appeal now?" He asked. May stood up and head over to the front of the class. Drew looked in her direction and smirked.

May narrowed her eyes. _She knew what he was thinking. He thought that she can't top his performance? Well, we'll just see. _She thought indignantly. "Squritle, on stage!" She said calmly. The tiny turtle Pokémon appeared in a flash. "Squritle, let's start off with a spiralling bubble attack." May instructed.

Squritle knew what to do. He went into his shell and use rapid spin. Then he use bubble. The bubbles floated in the air. The class woo and ah. May caught an amazed look on Drew's face. May smirk in satisfaction_. So far so good._ May thought. "Now use ice beam!" May said. Squritle's ice beam frozen the bubbles.

"Now finish up with aqua tail!" May said. Squritle let his tail shine, brightening up the class, before he hit the frozen bubbles with aqua tail. The frozen bubbles rained glitter onto the class. "Good job Squritle." May praised. Squritle beamed in delight.

"Very well done." Mr Wallace said, surprised as he did not expect such a wonderful performance from newbies. "Next up, Dawn!" "Not bad for a klutz." Drew teased May as soon as she sat down. "Quiet Drew!" Justin hissed. "I want to video down Dawn's performance for Paul." He finished, fiddling with a video camera.

"OMG! Don't tell me, you guys videoed down my performance too?" May asked. "Yep. In fact, we always video down our fellow classmate's performance and battles." Drew said. "Be quiet all of you." Amelia had joined the conversation. "Dawn's about to start her performance." She harshly whispered.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn shouted. The electric fur ball appeared, the female population cooed at the sight of such a cute Pokémon. "Pachirisu, use sweet kiss!" Dawn shouted. Pachirisu released lots of red hearts into the air. "Now use spark!" Dawn screamed as she was feeling pretty nervous as she knew Justin was videoing down her performance.

Pachirisu's sparks made the hearts fizzled with electricity_. Good. Good thing I did not mess that spark part up like I always do._ Dawn thought in relieve. "Now use discharge to finish it up." She finished calmly. The discharge made the hearts explode into red sparks because the sparks has electrified the hearts.

"Yay! Good job Dawn!" Amelia congratulated Dawn once she returned to her seat. "Thanks." Dawn relied proudly. "Now I want Megan to perform." Mr Wallace said. Megan stalked over to Justin before she made her way to the front of the class. She said to Justin, "I want you to video my performance down as well. And show it to Paul." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Justin only gulped and nodded.

"Now Ledian! It's play time!" Megan said, with a hint of pride in her voice. "Use swift!" She commanded. "And then, add supersonic!" She added. Ledian's supersonic made the swift and air around it seems to vibrate. "Now finish it with dynamic punch!" She finished with an arrogant smile. The dynamic punched hit the swift. And the swift shook violently before bursting into sparks, raining into the class.

However, as it rained down, it seems to have the sound of a high A note along with it. "You did quite a good job Megan." Was Mr Wallace's comment. "Amelia, let's see what you've got."

As Amelia went up, Dawn remarked," That was OK I guess." "Hmm. You may be right. Even thought she is very conceited, I don't think it is easy achieving music with her attacks." May pointed out.

"Mr Wallace, may I do a double performance?" Amelia asked. "Sure! Why not?" Mr Wallace replied, pleased that a student had prepared a double performance.

"Glaceon, Leafeon, charm up!" Amelia said calmly, even though she knew that Justin was filming down her performance. "Glaceon, spin and use blizzard! And Leafeon, you use magical leaf!" Amelia instructed. Glaceon's spinning blizzard created a light snow tornado. And Leafeon added the sparky leaf to the swirling snow.

"Glaceon, use a shadow ball on the tornado!" The shadow ball went into the tornado, but it was stuck in there, unable to move. The class gasped. "Now let's finish it up. Leafeon, use iron tail on the shadow ball! Glaceon! Protect Leafeon by jumping into the snow tornado and use mirror coat!" As Leafeon jumped into the tornado, Glaceon jumped in there too. When Leafeon hit the shadow ball, pretty purple dust came out from the shadow ball. Leafeon was not hurt at all as Glaceon's mirror coat protected it all the way.

The two eeveelutions jumped out of the tornado. The class ooh and ahh as they see the result of the snow tornado and shadow ball combination. The purple dust that came from the shadow ball was frozen in mid air in a heart shape. Amelia bowed and said, "That's all." The class erupted into cheers.

"Whoa. I don't know that she was so good." Drew commented quietly. "She's the best when it comes to contest battling and contest appeals. Sometimes I think she might have a shot in winning the Grande Festival." May said, still in awed at Amelia's performance.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, she's still in High school." Dawn said, feeling sad for her sister. "Yep. Maybe after this high school, she could become a top coordinator." Justin said. "Hello!" Amelia bubbly voice greeted them.

"That performance was wonderful!" Dawn exclaimed. Amelia was about to thanked Dawn when Mr Wallace's voice interrupted her. "That was a fantastic performance Amelia. I think you will have a shot at becoming a top coordinator after school."

Cornelia sulked at Mr Wallace's words. "Cornelia, you up." Mr Wallace said. "May I do a double performance too?" Cornelia asked in a sickly sweet voice. Mr Wallace just shrugged. "Plusle and Minun! Do it for Cornelia!" She screamed an ear piercing scream.

The Maple sisters covered their ears. "Is she always like that?" Dawn complained. "Apparently yes." Drew replied. "How come you guys are not affected by it?" May demanded. Drew and Justin took out their ear buds and showed it to The Maple Sisters. "Idiot." Drew said to May. May glare at him.

"Plusle, Minun, use spark!" Cornelia said. Plusle and Minun did a spark combo.

(In battler's class) (Paul's POV)

There's only one word to describe this class: Boring. Nothing else except boring. On many other normal days, Miss Claire would match us up and tell us to battle. Sometimes she might get us to do a tag battle. But today, Miss Claire decided to teach us some Dragon type Pokémon traits.

I covered my mouth as I yawned. Ash, however, is not so polite. He yawned without covering his mouth. Misty, wrinkled her nose in disgust and continued taking down notes. I stared at Misty in surprise. I did not know she is the type that takes down notes. But hey, at least she's much more hard working than troublesome. I smirked as I thought about troublesome.

During science class yesterday, I was unlucky enough to be paired up with her. But she's just so easy to be made fun of. "What are you smirking at?" Ash sleepily asked. "Huh? Ash? You are awake? Gee, I'm so surprised! You are not awake when you are supposed to take notes when teachers are teaching." Paul said in surprise. "Hmm?" Ash said while smiling.

Paul ignored him and continues to take his notes. After a while, he sneaked a peek at Ash. To his horror, he saw Ash staring dreamily at Misty. Paul rubbed his eyes, he could not believe he is seeing Ash awake during class _and_ staring at a girl!

Paul elbowed Ash. Ash yelped in pain. The sudden noise made Misty stop copying notes and look at Ash and Paul, her expression saying 'What?' Paul hissed to Ash, "Are you in love with Misty?" Ash reddens and quickly said, "No! I'm not! And, if I'm in love with Misty then that means that you're in love with Dawn!"

Unfortunately for Paul, Ash said all of the words softly except for 'you're in love with Dawn'. As soon as those words left his mouth, Misty stopped copying notes and eagerly asked Paul, "REALLY?" Paul groaned. "No! Ash is just talking trash! Continue copying notes!" He frantically said. "Nah. I've finished copying. I deserve a break." Misty said with a grin.

Paul inwardly groans. _Misty is not letting me off the hook now..._ He thought sadly. But fortunately for Paul, Miss Claire announced that she'll be giving them a quiz right now. Misty immediately took out her pens and got ready for the test. Meanwhile, Ash groaned loudly.

Paul sighed in relief. Even though he does not like pop quizzes, but this round, they had safe him from a round of stuttering in front of Troublesome's sister.

(At the cafeteria...) (Normal POV)

"Pfft!" Dawn said wearily. "So unfair! It's only my second day in this school and I've already got homework!" "We are in the same class as you. So we have the work to do too." May pointed out. "Hey, you guys joined here in the middle of the term. So you guys should have expected homework on the first few days of you school." Ash said cheerfully.

"As I was saying during breakfast, are you guys on diet?" Paul asked Dawn and Amelia. Whose lunch consists of salad_...again..._ "Let's drop this subject." Drew quickly said as he does not want to hear Dawn and Amelia's reason for eating salad for almost every day.

"Do you guys want to come over to our room to hang out for a while before heading back to your room?" Justin asked. "Why not?" Misty said. "We could do homework at the same time." Amelia added. A frown appeared on the boy's foreheads. "Why look so confuse? WE all had home work." Dawn said as she digged into her food.

"Oh. It's just that we gave our work to our fan girls. They help us to do our work Troublesome." Paul replied. "Geez. Never mind. We'll do it before dinner then." Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Justin asked. "It's not our fault that we are so charming that girls want to help us to do our work." He finished, flashing a boyish grin.

The rest of the boys grinned along. Misty whipped out her mallet and whacked them. Unfortunately for Misty, her mallet broke when she finished hitting their heads. "Woo hoo!" Ash cheered. "The mallet's broken!" The boys all joined in the cheers.

But their happiness is short lived. Amelia instructed Azuril to use its tail to whack the boys' head. "Now that's something that will not break." Dawn declared with a smirked.

**I've finally finished the 4****th**** chappie! It took such a long time, I'm sorry. My school teachers gave me plenty of homework to last a life time. How do you like the story so far? Please review!**


	5. Truth, dare or penatly

Chapter five: Truth, dare or penalty?

(In Oral class...) (Normal POV)

This is another lesson that The Maple Sisters are all together. The boys are all in this lesson too. But unfortunately for all of them, Cornelia and her crew are in this class too. Gathering the gang of fours. May thought wryly.

Their teacher, Mr Wattson cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think today we could start off our oral lesson by playing a little game. We'll pass this parcel around while I play a music. When the music stops, the person who had the disk would have to do a few task."

All the student sat in a circle. Cornelia and her crew **(I might address them as the bitches sometimes.)** elbowed their way to The Boys. "Let us sit with you guys!" They whined. The boys flashed them a nervous smiled and nodded. "Oh! That's so sweet of you!" Apple sighed and she flung herself on Drew.

May saw this and jerked her head away. "Come on," She barked. "Let's sit opposite of the boys." "Why? You are jealous that Apple is hugging Drew?" Amelia teased May. Dawn was about to honed in the conversation. But then, she saw Megan leaning on Paul kissing him tenderly on his cheek. Dawn gasped louder than she thought.

The Maple Sisters noticed Dawn gasped and tried to comfort her. "Silly me. I'm just shock that Megan would make the move." Dawn said. The Maple Sisters relaxed.

(In the girl's dorm) (Normal POV)

The rest of the lessons went by. **(I dunno why but I don't like to talk about afternoon classes) **All of them gather at their table and started chatting as they did their homework. "Hmm...What do you think we would be doing at the boy's room?" Dawn remarked. "I hope they aren't thinking naughty thoughts." Misty dryly remarked.

May and Amelia fell into heaps of giggles. "Why are you guys laughing?" Dawn curiously asked. "Oh. It's just that the last time they tried to do something to us –" May started, but abruptly stopped half way in her sentence as she was too busy giggling. "They got our Maple Torture Treatment." Amelia finished May's thought.

Misty and Dawn finally understood. "Anyway, we better bring our pokeball." Misty added. "Just in case." "OK! I'm done with my homework! I'll go and shower!" Amelia declared.

Half and hour later...

The Maple Sisters were finally ready. This round, Dawn and Amelia chose Misty's and May's outfit. Misty was deck out in a yellow halter top, soft blue cardigan, white short shorts and blue sandals with diamonds. May's outfit consist of a rose hairpin in her hair, red and white lacy shirt, black skinny jeans and red sandals with diamond.

Dawn's outfit was a pink and green wrap dress. She had pink lily hairpin instead of her usual yellow hair bands. She had green ballet flats. Amelia wore purple and green lacy spaghetti top she wore a white mini skirt and purple spike heel boots.

"Ring Ring Ring!" Amelia phone rang loudly. Amelia cheked the caller id. It showed Justin Hayden. Amelia sighed and pick up the phone. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hey. All of you just come over to our usual table! Do not worry about the food. We have already gotten your food for you." Justin replied . With that, he hung up the phone.

"What does Justin want?" Misty asked. "He says that we just head over to the usual table. They already gotten our food for us." Amelia replied. "Well, I hope they got us salad." Dawn said. "I hope so too." Amelia replied.

(At the cafeteria...) (Drew's POV)

We got the girl's their dinners. I'm quite sure that none of them will be happy with their food. Especially Dawn and Amelia...I know they want to have salad...again... but Paul and Justin refuse to get them salad. Hmm...they are so concern for them. I smirk at the thought. They really seem to like those two Maple Sisters.

Paul isn't so cold toward the other girls. The only that cold towards Dawn. That gotta be a sign. And Justin, my cousin has recently been ignoring the other girls. He seem to pay a lot of attention to Amelia. And to Amelia alone.

To face the fact, Ash is pretty much more alert during school hours now. He did not seem to fall asleep during lessons now. Rather, he's wide awake. I think he could be daydreaming during class. I caught him staring dreamily at Misty during our Music class. I think he like her.

For me, well, May is the one whom I'm more interested in. She's such a klutz. And she has a big appetite like Ash. And I adore making her mad. The fan girls just giggled at every little thing I say. Speaking of fan girls, Cornelia and her crew suddenly appeared behind us.

OMG! What are they wearing? Cornelia and her crew are all deck out in black skimpy low cut spaghetti mini dress. They did not even wear skinny jeans or some shorts. To top it off, their makeup is horrendous. They look like a circus clown that has fallen into a huge vat of glitter.

"Hello." Candy drawled sweetly. "What do you want?" Ash replied, annoyed. _Gosh...I'm feeling so uncomfortable here... _Ash thought. "Oh. We only want to invite you guys to our dorm after dinner. You know, like old times." Megan replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Even though most of the boy population are drooling at the sluts, **(That's what the boys call them. The girls call Cornelia and her crew the bitches. But the boys call them the sluts.)** they did not seem to notice anyone except the boys. "So? Is it a deal?" Apple asked in a bored tone, getting right in my face.

"No. No deal." Paul said harshly. All the sluts, except Megan, flinched. "Why?" Megan asked, pressing close to Paul's body. "We happen to make an arrangement with other people already." Justin tried to say those words as politely as he could.

"Oh. That's so sad. How about next time?" Cornelia pouted. "Maybe. We'll let you know." I said, having recovered from the shock that the sluts actually flinched. "Alright. By the way, here's your homework. We've done them for you handsomes." Candy added, passing our homework back to Ash. "Erm...Thanks." Ash stuttered.

As the sluts sashayed away, Justin groaned. "They look like circus clowns with more glitter!" Justin complained. "And they had also left some glitter behind too." Paul added, looking irritated. He brushed off some of Megan's glitter with a scowl.

"What? They leave junk on us?" Ash screeched, brushing off the glitter. Justin and I are also busy brushing off the glitter. "Oh. The Maple Sisters have finally arrived." I said as soon as I notice them.

"Hey guys. Thanks for helping us to get dinner." Misty said. "WHAT?" Amelia and Dawn shrieked as one. _Gulp...They must have noticed the food._ Justin and Paul thought. Amelia and Dawn are staring at their plate of food. On Amelia's plate, there's a bowl of Mac 'n' cheese, chocolate pudding and vanilla milkshake. On Dawn's plate was a plate of grilled salmon with ramen, a slice of cheesecake and avocado juice.

"Don't you take cheese?" Justin asked Amelia. "Yeah. But I take light cheese. And I only take a tiny portion of chocolate pudding. And thanks for getting me vanilla milkshake. I love it." Amelia replied. "Well, I don't take so much salmon and ramen! And the slice of cheesecake is way too big!" Dawn complained to Paul.

"Well, eat up Troublesome." Paul said.

"Drew! How could you just get me seafood salad!" May whined. "You need to eat lesser!" I said, crossing my arms and smirking at her. May looks pissed off now. I grinned. I love seeing her mad. The only person who was satisfied with her food was Misty. Somehow, Ash managed to get the correct amount of food for Misty.

Suddenly, the cafeteria lights dimmed. A single spotlight light up the middle of the cafeteria. The gang could see the sluts at the middle of the cafeteria. Somehow, they managed to bring a drum kit and two guitars there. Cornelia was standing at the front with a mike. She had a guitar with her too.

Apple was playing the piano while Candy's playing the drum. They started singing.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Cornelia shimmed and most of the boys wet wild. They started taking out their phones to take pictures or video the sluts.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

Cornelia and her crew all blew kisses at the crowd. Since our table is the nearest to the center of the cafeteria, we could see everything clearly.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
_

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

I look at the Maple Sister. Clearly they were flabbergasted. And there's no point in using earpieces to cover up. Their singing is way too loud.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

OMG...Everyone could see the slut's cleavage clearly because of their low cut dress and their dancing.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

Cornelia ended the song. A loud applause greeted them instantly. Cornelia smirked. The rest of her crew smirked along. Justin rolled him eyes. Ash yawned. Paul continued eating his food, paying full attention to it. Dawn and Amelia were trying their best to finish their dinner. Misty was reapplying her lip gloss to her lips. May was feeding her sisters and her partner pokemon.

All of us left the scene and headed to my room.

(At the boys dorm...)(Normal POV)

"So no tricks this round?" Amelia asked. "Yeah. No more. After the last encounter, I won't be doing that for a while." Justin replied with a lopsided grin. "Even if you are planning something, we are prepared." May said. Paul opened the door and invited the girls to go in first.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dawn asked, sitting on the rug.

"We are thinking of playing our little version of truth, dare or a penalty shot." Ash replied. Paul opened the mini fridge and brought out a bottle of red wine. "What? Are you guys serious?" Amelia said, raising her eyebrows. "You guys have never drink before eh?" Justin asked.

"We have never. Will we get drunk?" Misty asked. "Well, you guys might not if you don't drink too much." Drew said. So they all finally reached a decision to play.

They were all seated in a circle. "Me first." Dawn squealed. "Paul, I dare you to French kiss Justin!" Dawn let out a wicked cackle. "What?" Paul raised an eyebrow. He reached for a wine glass and poured a glass and drank it.

"I dare Drew to carry May bridal style around the room 5 times." Paul said with a wicked grin. "What?" May yelled. Drew silently carried May bridal style around the room five times. He put May down and said, "I dare Ash to sing the song 'Crush'." Ash groaned and said," Alright. You know I don't like to sing. But I don't want to risk having a hangover. We still got class on Saturday, except that it starts an hour and half later than usual."

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Going away  
Going away

Ash was staring at Misty the whole time he is singing. The Maple Sisters have obviously notice. As soon as Ash finish singing, all the Maple Sisters except Misty snickered. Ash flushed. "I dare Justin to make out with Amelia." He said. "I'm taking a shot." Justin gulped down a glass of wine.


	6. EWW! GROSS!

Chapter 6: EWW...GROSS!

"Come on ladies. You guys are so slow." Drew complained. May had to do a double take. Wow. Drew's so hot in his green turtleneck and black jacket. The rest of the boys are in similar clothes. Except theirs is red (Ash), sky blue (Paul) and midnight blue (Justin).

"We'll take you on a tour of Hearthome City first. Then you guys can shop." Ash said. "Yeah! Can't wait to go shopping!" Amelia cheered. "Hmm...You love shopping huh?" Justin questioned. "Yup. I love it." Amelia replied. "What else do you like?" Came the answer. "What is this? Twenty questions? I can answer later when we play twenty questions at the sleepover." Amelia said.

"Paul? Can I turn on the radio?" Dawn asked. "No." Paul gruffly said. "Why not?" Dawn pouted. "Because I said so." Came the gruff reply. "Please pretty please with cherries on the top?" Dawn asked sweetly, giving her infamous puppy look. "Alright." Paul softened.

"OMG! The famous cold and hard Paul finally softened. For a girl!" Justin dramatically said. He reached for his phone and texted Ash and Drew.

Dawn turned on the radio. "Yay! One of my favourite songs is on!" Amelia and Dawn cheered together in unison. Both of them started singing along with it.

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah,  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah.**_

Every girl every boy  
they got your posters on their wall,  
Yeah.  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will need the applause  
Paparazzi hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a team,  
all the fancy cars,  
Hollywood BLVD  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
But then Again.  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

Climbing life, looking' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousines  
Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP  
Hanging out with celebrities  
Yeah

And all the pretty girls,  
They wanna date cha  
Trying to make you holler

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
live the dream as a team,  
all the fancy cars,  
Hollywood BLVD  
heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
But then again  
Starstruck!  
Oh right

Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah

As soon as you move  
they gonna talk about it.  
In the pic of the news  
they gonna talk about it.  
'Cos your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah

whatever you do  
(Whatever you do)  
doesn't matter if is true  
'Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop ya  
And nothing can stop ya!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
live the dream as a team,  
all the fancy cars,  
Hollywood BLVD  
heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
live the dream as a team,  
all the fancy cars,  
Hollywood BLVD  
heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
But then again  
Starstruck!

Oh yeah 

__"Hey...That's so loud." Justin complained. The song had finally ended, much to Paul and Justin's delight. The next song started playing. "Woo hoo! Another one of my favourite songs." Amelia and Dawn chorused.

_**I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.**_

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
in the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
in the la-la land appeal

_**[guitar] **__****_

some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

Paul turned the radio off after the song. "Hey." Dawn complained. "Yeah. We like to listen to music you know." "But it's too noisy." Justin insisted. Amelia ordered Azuril to whack Justin. "Ouch!" Justin wailed.

Meanwhile at the other car...

"You know, I saw the poster on our school notice board that we might be having a trip to the beach soon." Ash said, feeding Pikachu with electric Pokémon's food. "Really? I love swimming!" Misty shrieked. "Let's get a new bathing suit later!" May suggested.

"Hey. A message from Justin." Drew and Ash said after hearing their phone beep. Paul finally softened for a girl! Woots! Was the message. Drew and Ash grinned. "There's no doubt that Paul had fallen hard for the blue hair chick.

"What are you guys grinning for?" Misty questioned. "Anyways. We better tell our Sisters about the beach trip." May said. "Ahem!" Drew cleared his throat loudly. "Are you guys listening as we are talking about the Amity Square?" May and Misty rolled their eyes.

After the tour... (At Hearthome Departmental store)

"Hey sisters! There's gonna be a beach trip soon!" Misty called over to Amelia and Dawn once she and May got out of the car. "Really?" Dawn asked. "Yup. There's always a beach trip at this time of the year." Drew confirmed.

"Bathing suit shopping time!" Amelia said firmly as the Maple Sisters went into the shop 'Surfers Delight'. The boys and girls spilt up to search for the things they wanted in the shop. The Maple Sisters are all crowded around the bathing suit section.

They were looking for the perfect suit when they heard a loud cry. "OMG! It's Drew, Paul, Ash and Justin!" The Maple Sisters turned around. They saw the boys froze in fear. Ash made a sign to the girls that they will call them later, and then they all bolted.

"I guess they are forever popular." Dawn signed. Then Dawn brightened up. "Hey! This suits me right?" Dawn was holding a light pink bikini with heart pattern on it. "Yup. What do you think of this?" Amelia said, holding up a sheer lavender bikini with ribbon pattern on it.

Both of the fashion experts found a bikini for Misty and May. A sky blue and bubbles pattern for Misty and a red and rose pattern for May. They showed it to Misty and May, who were looking at the sunglasses. "Hey! Those are awesome!" May compliment. "Now that we have the bikinis, I got the sunglasses and sun block. Let's purchase them and get moving!" Misty said.

After the Maple Sisters paid for their items, they went to the shop called 'Extreme Beauty' to buy new clothes.

(Amelia's POV)

I rooted around for something purple. Purple's my favourite colour. I found a gown with different shades of purple. I nodded in satisfaction. I've also found a purple, sliver and white sundress. I found a purple and sliver lacy top. I decided to purchase a black mini skirt and soft lemon coloured sweater to match the top.

(Dawn's POV)

I searched for a few perfect outfits. I found a pink, gold and white sundress, pink disco dress. After some time of searching, I've finally found a pink, gold, sliver and purple cashmere sweater. Since I like the sweater so much, I decided to get Amelia a similar sweater as she love purple.

(May's POV)

Hmm...I and Misty are not big on fashion. And this shop that Dawn and Amelia chose to go has no casual wear. After poking around, Misty decided on a glittery azure blue tank top and midnight blue skinny jeans with some sparkles sewn on it.

As for me...Well...I found a red, purple and midnight blue layered tank top. I've also found gold skinny jeans.

(Normal POV)

"Hey. Paul just messaged me. He say that they will tell us where to meet us once they have found a hiding place. He also said that the girl whom screamed at 'surfers delight' shop has attracted more fan girls." Dawn said.

"Hey. Shall we go and get some casual wear?" Misty asked. "Sure. Let's go to the shop called 'cool 'n' casual'." Amelia said.

At cool 'n' casual...

"Woots! There are so many gorgeous tank tops!" Misty squealed. Misty reached for a basket, but a voice interrupted her. "Miss. My name's Dana. I'm your assistant today. What would you like to buy?" Misty turned around to see a petite blonde smiling at her. "I'll like to see all the clothes that are blue in colour!" Misty exclaimed. "Alright. Right this way." Dana said, sauntering off to a direction.

"Well. I'll like this and this and this and this!" Dawn said to a rather pale looking assistant by the name of Claire **(Not the blackthorn city gym leader.)** Claire was carrying two basket's full of clothing. Dawn had chosen a lot of clothes. Claire quickly carried the two baskets to the counter and grabs another basket on her way back to Dawn.

"Oh great! There you are! I would like to add these clothes to the baskets too!" Dawn cheerfully exclaimed. Nearby, May hear what Dawn said and groaned silently. _If that's gonna continue happening, we would never be out of this shop!_ May thought.

"Are you going to get anything else Miss?" May's shop assistant, Maya asked politely. "Do you have any more clothes that are red in colour? I would like to see them." May replied.

"I want to buy all of the clothes that are purple in colour!" Amelia exclaimed. Her shop assistant, Addie, stared at her, wide eyed before she silently gave Amelia lots and lots of purple colour clothes. Amelia went into the changing room to try them all out.

Finally, the Maple Sisters have finish buying their casual wear. "Hey. Drew messaged me." May said. "Read it out loud!" Dawn said, fiddling with her shopping bags. _Hey. Meet us at the sweet choices jewellery shop. _

At the jewellery shops...

"Hey. We thought we were never gonna shake them off!" Justin exclaimed. "So why are we here?" May asked. "We managed to ditch them. We had to get in this shop." Drew replied cockily, flicking his hair.

"Wow! Sisters, look!" Amelia gasped. The rest could see why. Amelia saw a beautiful amethyst necklace. "Hey! I found a sapphire, cobalt and aquamarine one too!" Amelia said excitedly to her sisters once they are by her side.

"Cool! I'm so gonna buy them!" Dawn said. May told the sales assistant that they would like those necklaces. The Maple Sisters were about to pay for those necklace when the boys paid for them instead. "Hey. We were just about to pay for those." Misty complained.

"Never mind. Quit your whining." Ash said. "What did you say?" Misty countered, her face turning scarlet. For a moment, Ash looks afraid. Then he grinned and said, "I said quite your whining. I know your mallet broke the other day. Thus, I'm not afraid." "That's the way to do it!" Paul said, giving Ash a hi five.

"Come on girls. I need to get a very important something. Why don't you boys go to a restaurant?" Misty said. "Alright. Meet us at the 'Love at sight' Japanese restaurant." Drew said.

(At Love at first sight...)

"Tsk tsk." I did not know that you would go and buy a new mallet immediately!" Dawn chuckled. "I can't let him off the hook you know." Misty said. "Yeah. You like him don't you?" Amelia questioned. Misty was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Maybe, maybe not."

"But you can't let your feeling for him grow. We have to leave them once we complete the mission." Dawn said softly. "Yeah. I might miss them a little." May said. Misty looks as if she was going to cry. Amelia said comfortingly, "No worries. There would be more missions. More boys. And we still have time with them. Every minute counts." Misty nodded and attempts a smile.

The boys wave at the girls. Turns out that they got a room instead of a table. "Hey. What took you guys so long?" Justin asked. "Well, it turns out that Misty took a long time choosing the colour." Amelia replied. "What did you buy?" Ash asked Misty curiously.

"This!" Misty smirked as she produces her new midnight blue mallet. Ash gulped. Drew snickered. Paul smirked and Justin seems uninterested. Tension is rising in the air. The Maple Sisters smirked at poor frighten Ash. Misty raised her mallet and started whacking Ash.

"OUCH! STOP IT!" He screamed. "You better stop that screaming or Azuril would join in the fun." Amelia warned. Ash clamped his mouth shut and Misty stop whacking him. "We've already ordered. What do you guys want?" Drew asked.

"I want ramen and mango sushi!" May announced. "I want wudon and ebi tempura!" Amelia shouted in glee. "I love salmon and rice!" Dawn said happily. "And I'll take my all time favourite ramen with salmon and ebi!" Misty added, pumping her fist in the air.

"I get it. You guys are all Japanese food fans." Ash chuckled. "Yup." Amelia replied.

The boy's food came first. They were all having rare steak and wudon. As Justin cut the meat open, Amelia shrieked in terror.

Ooh! Cliff-hangers! I'm so mean...MUAH HA HA HA! Anyways, I'm planning to start a new story. So please vote on the poll in my profile. Secondly, I'm trying to think of an ending for this story. Would you readers like a sad ending or a happy one? Give me your answers through reviews. And lastly, plz review!


	7. Clue alert! FINALLY!

**Chapter 7: Clue alert! FINALLY!**

(In the previous chapter...)

_The boy's food came first. They were all having rare steak and wudon. As Justin cut the meat open, Amelia shrieked in terror._

**What could be in the meat? Let's find out...**

"OMG! OMG!" Misty shrieked along with Amelia, taking a picture of Justin's meat with her iphone. "What's the matter?" Dawn asked calmly. But little did Dawn know, she would not be so calm for long...

Ash, Drew and Paul frantically cut open their meat after seeing Justin's meat. Ash screamed a really girly scream. The Maple Sisters giggled despite being so grossed out by the wiggling maggots wriggling out of the boy's meat! **(EWW)**

Suddenly, the room's door burst open. A waiter came in. "What has happened?" He said. Justin gulped and pointed to the meat. The waiter himself gulped and called in the supervisor. When the supervisor arrived, he was red in the face. But the supervisor was not alone. The supervisor had apparently, dragged the chef along with him.

"I'm so sorry! I do not know what had happened!" The chef pleaded. The boys took pity of the chef and accepted his apology. "Thank you! I'll go and cook the meat for you immediately!"

"Phew...That was exciting." May said sarcastically. "Gee August. You are scared?" Drew teased, knowing that May would blow up at him calling her different months. But Drew was wrong. May did not reply him. Instead, she continued staring into the air.

"Erm...Hello? Earth to May!" Drew shouted at her face. "Huh? What? Where am I?" May stutter in shock. "Erm...You are in Hearthome Department store's Japanese restaurant." Drew replied, confused. "By the way, what were you thinking about?" He asked, sincerely wanting to find out what's wrong with May.

"Oh. It's just that I dunno how to accept the fact that we have to leave right after the mission is over." May said sadly, forgetting the fact that she was sharing that information with the person she was supposed to protect!

Now it is Drew's turn to be confused. "Huh? What leave this place? Are you guys planning to leave Hearthome soon? And what's the deal about missions?" Drew asked May loudly. Since Drew had said those words loudly, the rest of the boys started asking the girls about what do May mean by they are leaving.

Misty shot May a nervous glances and looked sheepishly at the table. Dawn cleared her throat, but said nothing. Amelia took the bullet and spoke up. "Oh no. It's just that we are all playing a video game. And there are those missions we have to do. It just so happen that we are in the climax of the game. And May is sad to end the climax by completing the mission."

The Maple Sisters sent Amelia a thankful look. "Yup. That's right. We are really embarrasses to be upset over this kind of things." Dawn said. "Well, that's just you Troublesome." Paul sneered. Dawn took Misty mallet and said, "Don't mind if I borrow it." Without waiting for Misty answer, she took the mallet and whacked Paul's head.

Paul was about to shout at Dawn when a waitress put the girls food on the table. Before May could dig in, Drew rolled his eyes and said, "May could you at least eat more like a lady?

May glare at him. But she did not protest this time. Amelia chuckled and said to May thorough telepathy. _Love's in the air. _May groaned as she read the message. May retort, _yeah._ _Like you are not sad to leave the boys at the end of our mission._ Amelia narrowed her eyes. _Watch what you say around them, OK? Sure no problem mom._ May sulkily reply.

"Wait Misty! Watch out! Don't eat the noodles!" Ash screamed. Misty was about to take a mouthful of noodles. Since she was talking to Dawn, she did not notice what was in the noodle. Now that Ash mention, she noticed a bunch of slimy dead worms in the piping hot bowl of noodles. **(Yeah. I know I'm good at being very disgusting.)** Misty shrieked and pushed the bowl aside.

After she did that, the boys heard several screams from the girls. It seems that there are also dead worms in their bowl of noodles. Justin and Paul reached for the sushi and sliced them open with the knife. The Maple Sisters gasped. In the middle of the sushi, there are a few cockroach egg cases.

Paul screamed for the waiter again. And again, the supervisor and chef came along. They brought the boy's meat along with them. They apologize for the noodle and sushi and proceeded out of the room.

Misty signed_. So much drama for one meal..._ She thought miserably. _Well, at least these dramas would keep my thoughts away from my 'what am I going to do after the mission'. Hmm...And at least we got some clues._

This time, the boys cut the meat into a lot of pieces and examine it closely before they took a bite. A waitress arrived and asked them, "Would you like to order your drinks now?" They all decided to have some juice. Misty and Ash wanted watermelon juice. Dawn and Amelia preferred grape juice. Paul and Drew wanted avocado juice. Justin wanted orange and May chose mango.

A few moments later, the boys were enjoying their food. The girl's food has also arrived. The drinks arrived shortly after that. As they were eating and talking, Dawn sniffed the air and said, "Does anyone smelled fuel?" She asked.

The group sniffed the air. "Yeah. I did." Drew slowly said. "And I think it came from our drinks!" May said, staring at the drinks.

"WAITER!" Paul screamed again. The flustered looking waiter arrived with the chef and supervisor. "Is the food OK?" The chef worriedly asked. "Yeah. It's OK. But not the drinks." Misty said. "The supervisor took the drinks and had it sent to check. "I'm really sorry that you guys have such an unhappy dining experience. Here are some vouchers to use the next time you come here." The supervisor said.

The rest of the meal is OK. The waitress came to asked what they would like to have for desert. They decided to order a family pack ice cream and some peach flavoured mochi.

When the desert arrived, the group started at the food suspiciously. They weren't taking any chances this round. After looking at the desert to make sure it is OK, Ash took a scoop of ice cream with his fork. "Aww man." Ash said. "What?" Misty asked.

"That." Ash said, referring to his fork. The group observed that there are tiny shards of glass stuck in the fork. Small enough to not be seen, but big enough to cause deadly damages if someone swallows it.

Justin silently took a peach mochi and sliced it open with his knife. A red liquid oozed out of the mocha instantly. "Eh. I did not know that mochi in Hearthome has red liquid in it." Amelia commented. "No. It is not supposed to have that!" Justin said.

Dawn glanced at the red liquid and took out her pair of silk gloves and touched the red liquid. "It is red paint!" Dawn said. Paul finally had it. He shouted at the top of his voice, "WAITER, CHEF AND SUPERVISOR! COME HERE IMEDIATELY!"

The waiter, chef and supervisor arrived, sweating profusely. "Erm...You would not have to pay for the food. And we are giving you more vouchers. And we would not charge you for today's meal." The supervisor nervously said.

Paul glared at him. The rest of the group sweat dropped. "Well, not gonna stay here for desert anymore buddy. Cya." With that, Paul leaves the room. The rest of the group shrugged, following Paul.

"So where are we going to have our dessert?" Misty asked. "We can go to the hope cafe." Ash said. "Yeah. I guarantee that they have better service than that!" Drew replied.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly.

(At the boy's dorm...After dinner.) **(Yeah. Time flies. I'm lazy to describe about it.)**

"Hey. So what are we going to do now?" Asked May. "How about twenty questions?" Drew suggested. "That's a good idea. We'll ask you guys first. Then you ask us!" Justin said excitedly. "Why are you so excited?" Amelia curiously asked. "Cause he loves twenty questions." Ash replied.

"We'll go first. Why did all of you transfer over to our school in the middle of the term?" Drew asked. "Erm..."Misty stuttered. _Girls, we just can't tell them the truth._ Misty said to her sisters through telepathy. _You are right. It's too risky._ Dawn added. _Yeah. They might shun us. Its means mission failed if they do._ Amelia commented. _I'll just say something like our parents' got a new job. _May said.

Before any of the sisters could stop May, she told the boys their parents had new jobs. "Really? Second question. Where are your parents now? If they are working here, why they never visit you Sisters?" Ash asked sceptically.

"Erm...You see..."Amelia started to say an excuse, but was cut off with a loud _**SMASH**_! "OMG!" Dawn shrieked in terror. "Look!" Justin said softly. All of their attention turned to the window. It turns out that somebody had thrown a _brick _into the window. The window was apparently smashed.

"Uh-Oh." Was all May could say. Drew took her hands and squeezed it. "Don't worry. We'll go and get a teacher. You girls stay back. Take care." Drew said confidently. He and the rest sprinted off in search of a teacher.

"Hmm...Why must we find a clue when we were having fun?" Dawn complained once the boys were out of sight. "I dunno. But that brick saved us from explaining where our parents are." Amelia muttered. "Hey! Look! A note is attached to the brick!" Misty said, pointing at the brick. Amelia slipped on silk gloves and detached the note from the brick.

_Revenge. Revenge is so sweet. I can almost taste it. It would not be long! Farewell till next time!_ "That's what the note says." May said, after reading the note out loud. "We finally have a clue." Dawn said. "I wonder if there are more clues where that came from." Misty wondered. "Well, I'm sure there would be." May say slowly. "How do you know?" Dawn questioned. "Look, the note said that farewell till next time! So there will be another attack or some sort of sign." May blubbered out.

Amelia heard a lot of footsteps approaching. When Mr Bryon opened the door, the Maple Sisters could hear a lot of the students chatter. "Alright. You boys can't stay here tonight. You guys need to sleep in the guest room. Take some of your belongings with you." Mr Byron said after inspecting the damage.

The boys nodded and quickly took their things and head towards the guest room. Justin gestured for the Maple Sisters to follow them.

(At the boy's guest room...)(Normal POV)

"Heh. Sorry for that." Ash mumbled once they are in the guest room. "I don't feel like doing twenty questions today." Amelia said. "Hmm..." Justin said. "How about you and I have a battle?" He suggested. "Alright." Amelia said. "But I want to battle your Leafeon." Justin said.

"Let's start the one on one battle." Ash is the referee. "Amelia VS Justin. Being!" "Leafeon, charm up!" Amelia said. "Now Eevee! Let's hit it!" Justin announced. "Are you sure you want Eevee to battle it's evolve form?" Amelia doubtfully asked Justin.

"No problem. Eevee, use quick attack!" Justin commanded. "Leafeon, use protect! " Amelia commanded Leafeon. "Not bad." Justin remarked. "Go Eevee. Use Shadow ball." "Leafeon, let's get going! Use iron tail on the shadow ball!"

"Now magical leaf!" Amelia said. Eevee was hit be the magical leaf. Suddenly, Eevee begun to glow. Eevee had become an Umbreon. "Thanks Amelia. Can we stop the battle now?" Justin politely asked. "Sure. I know. You wanted Eevee to evolve!" Amelia concluded. "Am I so easy to read?" Justin asked. Everyone ignored his question.

"Umbreon! Meet a new friend!" Amelia said, throwing a pokeball in the air. An Umbreon appeared. "Hey. You have an Umbreon too." Justin said. "Yeah. This Umbreon is special. It can use the attack teleport." Amelia said.

"Yup. That's why we can teleport ourselves back to our dorm. That's why we do not need your help." Misty said. "Let's teleport back now." Dawn requested. "I want to get enough sleep for class tomorrow."

"I'm right with ya sister!" Amelia said cheerfully. "Isn't it a little early?" Paul asked. "Well..." Dawn drawled... loss for words. "We would like to do some special training in our dorm. Special training that you guys just can't see!" Misty frantically covered up for her sister.

"But isn't it gonna be tough for you to practise without water since most of your Pokémon needs water? And wouldn't you make a mess in your room?" Drew asked sceptically. "Erm...Well..." Misty said loss for words as well.

"Humph! If you have a brain, you would have know that we only wanted to feed the Pokémon, and we would get Amelia's Delcatty to use protect." May said, smirking at Drew. Drew glared at May and said through gritted teeth, "Well, looks like someone is cocky! Remember, pride comes before a fall!"

"You should tell that to yourself!" May countered. "That's enough! Umbreon! Teleport!" Amelia commanded. The Maple Sisters disappeared in a flash.

"Well...That was fast." Justin commented. "Yeah. Wonder how she taught her Umbreon to use teleport!" Ash mumbled. "Maybe I should get her to teach Weavile that too..." Paul muttered. "Sigh...now we are in a guest room. Wonder how a brick would come flying through our window..." Drew mumbled, lying on the bed.

Meanwhile with the Maple Sisters...

"Two huge clues in a day..." Misty said. "Make that four. First the horrid food with yucky animals." May said. "Then the fuel laced juice. The 'wonderful' desert..." Dawn trailed off. "Then the flying brick." Amelia finished her sister's sentence.

"Right. It's four. By the way, do you think that the waiter and waitress is the culprit?" Dawn inquired. "Maybe. But I reckon it is the chef." May said. "It could be the supervisor." Misty said thoughtfully.

"Hmm...But if all those things are cause by the same person, the person must have been able to sneak into the school!" Amelia said. "Yeah. I don't feel comfortable leaving the boys in the guest room." Misty worriedly said. "Yeah. What if some weirdos broke through the window and killed the boys while they are sleeping?" Dawn said suddenly as the thought came into her mind.

"Let's get our Pokémon to spy on them." May decided. "Blaziken, go and hide outside the window of the guest room to spy on the boys." She said. "Ambipom! You're on duty too! Go stay outside the guest room!" Dawn instructed.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be using corsola... Corsola! You go to spy outside the whole Palkia dorm!" Misty said. "Then we need a spy from inside! Go Espeon! You go into the dorm! Make friends with the Umbreon!" Amelia said. "How are you gonna get Espeon inside?" Dawn asked.

"I'll ask them to let Espeon stay with them to make friends with Umbreon." Amelia said with a wink.

**Alright! How's that? Try to guess who's the culprit of those problems! Review me your answers. And what do you think of this chappie? Plz review!**


	8. Lights, Camera, ACTION! Part 1

**Chapter 8: Lights, Camera, ACTION! Part 1**

**First of all, I'm so sorry about not being able to post this chapter out sooner. There's a lot of homework lately. (It's my PSLE this year.) And not to mention, this chapter is really important. Hmm...What would happen next? It's so difficult to find out who the culprit is right? Anywayz, let's see what's gonna happen with the boys...**

(At the boy's dorm) (Justin's POV)

I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on the door. Paul opened it and said, "Hey Amelia." My head shot up. Hmm...What's Amelia doing here so late at night? Wait a minute, why do I bother... It just is not possible for me to like a girl. After all, I am Justin Hayden.

"Hey Amelia. What brings you here this late at night?" Ash questioned as Paul let Amelia in. Behind Amelia, we could see her Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glacia and Azuril. Espeon immediately went to play with my Umbreon. The rest of her Pokémon played tag with Pikachu.

"Oh no. I just wanna my Pokémon to have fun here. Since my sisters have some other things to do and I'm bored." Amelia replied in a cheerful tone. "Hmm. Sorry about all that happened today. I know that is not a good shopping experience for you girls." Drew noted.

"No need to worry about that. It is the food's problem. Not the quality and quantity of the clothes." Amelia said. After a while, Amelia said that she needed to go. But Espeon and my Umbreon seemed sad to leave.

"Come on, Espeon. Let's get back." Amelia said. Espeon whined and gestured towards my Umbreon. "Oh. I see. You wanted to stay here today right?" Amelia asked with a smile. Espeon nodded. "Alright. Come on, Azuril, Glacia, Leafeon and Umbreon! Let's teleport out of here." Amelia said. "Bye." She added before disappearing.

"Hmm. Espeon sure likes Umbreon." Drew commented. My Umbreon purred happily, playing with Espeon. "Yeah." I replied with a shrug, turning off my table lamp.

(Normal POV) (In the girl's dorm)

"Alright. Done it." Amelia announced as she entered the room. "Good. The Pokémon are all in place." May said, typing away on her laptop. Amelia entered the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Amelia shouted from the bathroom. "I've attached a sensor to the Pokémon. So we would know where they are. And if there's anyone acting strange, the Pokémon would press a button to alert us." Dawn replied for May. **(I'm not sure if Pokémon are really that smart, but just assume they are.**

The Maple Sisters went to bed.

(In the middle of the night...)(Normal POV)

Beep beep beep beep. Dawn groaned as she heard a beeping sound. She woke up to find May, Misty and Amelia already awake and getting dressed in their spy clothes. "What's going on?" "Look at the computer yourself." Misty said, her words muffled.

Dawn ran to her closet and pulled out a black and pink suit. She slipped on some cobalt earrings and took off the cobalt necklace. The cobalt earrings help Dawn to have better hearing. While she was tying her hair, she took a good look at the laptop.

There, she could see a layout of the entire school. A blue light was flashing. It is Misty's corsola. She could see a red and pink light outside the boys' dorm. That must be Blaziken and Ambipom. In the boy's dorm, there's a purple light. It is Amelia's Espeon.

Advancing to corsola was a purple, red, blue and pink light. Dawn look at May quizzically. May explained, "Well, since you were still sleeping, we sent Buneary, Starmie, Glaceon and Altaria after the suspicious person."

"Let's wear some wigs and contacts. The school might be able to notice us." Misty said, grabbing a bag full of wigs. "Yeah. Since hardly anyone's a redhead, strawberry blonde and blunette." May giggled.

"You are lucky you have brown hair." Dawn said. "Not that I dislike my blue hair." Dawn quickly put on a golden blonde wig and gray contacts. "Oh no! What colour shall my contacts be?" May whined. Amelia smiled a sly smile and passed May a pair of emerald green contacts.

May scowled at the sight of it, but put them on. Dawn took a good look at her sisters. Misty's having purple brown hair and black contacts while May's wearing auburn wig and green contacts. Amelia...Well...She decide to have platinum blonde hair and blue contacts.

"Gee Amelia, trying to be like Cornelia?" Dawn teased. Amelia flushed and said, "Nah. Who would want to be like that wannabe?" Dawn agreed with Amelia. "Uh erm. If you are done chatting, let's go!" May say urgently.

(Near the boy's dorm...) (Masked Man's POV)

Hmm...They have gotten away with the food and brick incident. They are so lucky. Those girls are pretty much annoying. Did not the commander say that there should be four girls trying to protect the boys? Well, I bet those girls are the ones the commander is talking about. I better do this quickly. The commander has put me in charge of this mission, I better not fail.

I quickly took out a tattered note and took out a knife. I head outside of the guest room of the boys' dorm and stuck the note in the door with the knife. I smirked in satisfaction. I've written the note in bloody red ink. Thus, they will cause some commotion. MUAH HA HA HA.

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps. Shit. Some people are coming. No time to complete today's fun. Nevermind. There's always other time. It is better for me not to get caught than to be caught by trying to complete fun time.

"Come on out Alakazam." I said softly. My Alakazam appeared. "Use teleport." Both of us disappeared. MUAH HA HA HA. Prepare to get shock people. Prepare and beware.

(In the boy's dorm.) (Amelia's POV)

_Come on, let's go quickly. I said._ **(I'll put it in italics for words said in telepathy or thought.)** _Yeah. We are almost there. What weapons did you guys bring?_ Misty said. _I brought throwing knifes and my favourite gun._ May replied. _Sisters! I brought the same stuff._ Dawn said.

_Ditto. Anyways, prepare to use some of our powers too. Dad said that Team Dark really wanted this to succeed. Thus, they must have very good men._ I said.

When we got there, we saw nothing except our Pokémon. Altaria gave frantic looks to us. We raised our eyebrows, but said nothing. Buneary gestured to the note stuck on the door. May slipped on silk gloves and took it carefully out.

I sent Umbreon out to teleport us back to our dorm.

(Girl's dorm.) (Misty's POV)

Well, when all of us got the scene, we only saw the note outside the door. Sign...I thought our mission would be over after tonight. But apparently not. Oh well. I guess I should be happy. After all, I do not want to leave Ash so early. But eh, more I associate with him, the more I fall for him. Oh, this is all just so confusing!

"Hello! Misty? Earth to Misty!" May said, waving her hands in front of me. "What are you thinking about? You look so intense." Amelia asked, concerned. I signed. It better to let my feeling out to my sisters. I decided. They would know what to do.

"It's just that I thought this mission was gonna end tonight." I said. "And?" Dawn prompted. "And I thought it is good that this mission is NOT ending so soon. Since I want to spend more time with Ash." I continued. "But you found out that the more you associate with him, the more you fall for him right?" Amelia finished my sentence softly.

"Eh?" I said. "I do you know?" "Maybe because I'm thinking about the same thing as you. Except about Justin." Amelia said with a tiny smile. "Same here! But with Paul!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Hah! Well, I'm not thinking about anything with Drew!" Ma victoriously said. "Sure you don't." Dawn said, unconvinced. Amelia, Dawn and I stared at May. May fidgeted and said, "You guys know me so well."

"We are sisters. DUH!" I said. "So what are we gonna do?" May whined. "How about this. We'll see when the time comes. Just like what we said at the mall, we'll decide when the time comes. So meanwhile, we would just enjoy whatever time we have left." Amelia reasoned.

We all had no choice but to agree. After all, what else could we do besides agree?

"We can see the note tomorrow morning." I yawned. We all hit the hay.

(The next morning...) (Drew's POV)

I woke up when I heard an annoying voice calling me over and over again. And people giggling. I opened my eyes and squinted at the light. "What are you thinking Ash?" I groaned as I saw the time. "Well, look!" Ash frantically said, pointing to the door.

"What is it Ash?" Paul yelled, clearly annoyed being woken up so early. Justin was stretching and yawning. My eyes popped out of my sockets as I saw what was on the door. Or rather what was IN the door.

A big hole was in the door. And...Apparently, lots of fan girls are outside the door. Gawking and preening away. So that was the giggling I heard... WAIT! Did I think FAN GIRLS? AHH!

Paul grumbled, "So now then you realised that there are fan girls outside. And you daringly still continue sitting on the bed in your singlet and shorts." I did a double take. Paul was already dressed in a tight black shirt and midnight blue shorts.

Amelia's Espeon was using its psychic powers to create a barrier to block the fan girls from destroying the door.

Ash was also dressed. Justin was in the bathroom. And I'm still sitting on my bed! I blushed bright red and I dashed to the bathroom with my clothes.

(The girl's dorm) (Dawn's POV)

I woke up to the sound of giggling. As I opened my eyes, I saw Amelia laughing her head off and shaking May to wake her up.

"What happened?" I groaned. Amelia giggled and said, "Well, quickly get change! Then we'll go to the boy's dorm! Explanations are for later!"

As I went into the bathroom, Misty was going out of it. Amelia called, "Misty! Help us get our book bag ready while I wake May up!" "On it!" Misty replied.

"Azuril! Bubble!" Amelia instructed Azuril. May formed a fire ball and threw it at Amelia. Amelia freaked. Misty saw that and formed a water ball to douse the fire ball. Misty glared at May. May sheepishly said, "I was drowsy."

In five minutes time, the girls were ready. Misty was wearing a yellow tank with midnight blue shorts. May was wearing a red tank and blue biker shorts. I wore a brown tank with pink shorts. While Amelia wore a black tank with purple shorts. After all, we are gonna train their Pokémon after breakfast.

Amelia told Umbreon to teleport them to the boy's dorm. Upon arrival, my sisters and I got near the front of the crowd. Cornelia and her crew were right in front of us.

"Hi there sweeties." Megan snarled. I snarled back. "Well, good morning. I hope you had a nice sleep? I hope those devil horns and tail don't get in the way." Cornelia and Amelia told us to save the argument for later and focus on what was happening before glaring at one another.

"HA HA HA HA!" May chortled. "This is priceless!" Apple agreed. The rest of Apple's friends and May's sisters stared at the two in shock. _OMG. Not only is the boy's embarrassing themselves, but May and Apple finally seen eye to eye!_ I thought in horror_. OMG. This morning is something._

_Hmm...A hole in the middle of the door. I wonder how it got there. That's so weird..._ I thought. "Hee hee! It's a golden opportunity!" Candy giggled, filming the boys away.

"Ahem everybody! Please move on to your dorms or the cafeteria." Mr Wake announced. The sluts pouted. Espeon lowered the psychic barrier to let the Maple Sisters in.

"Erm... Do you think that that hole is made by the knife we took out?" I whispered to Misty. Misty widened her eyes and said, "Yeah! OMG! I totally forgot to cover our tracks!" Amelia and May overheard our conversation.

Amelia piped up, "We still need to take a good look at the note." "Maybe we could do some training then go for breakfast." May suggested. "Good idea." I agreed.

"Hey. God thing you guys are here. We are going to move back into our room." Justin emerges from the bathroom. "Yeah. We kinda need your help to teleport us to our room." Ash admitted.

"And why is that so?" Misty inquired.

"Simply because we don't want to be chased by fan girls with our luggage after what had happened." Paul snapped.

"You don't have to snap you know." I said sharply. "Like I care Troublesome." Paul grumbled, holding up his luggage. "So will you help?" Drew asked.

"Alright. Umbreon. Teleport." Amelia commanded.

(Boy's dorm...) (Normal POV)

"What are you guys going to do now? It is still quite early." Drew said. "We wanna train a little first." Dawn replied.

"Why don't we train along with you?" Justin suggested. "Fine with us. As long as you guys can keep up with our pace!" Amelia cackled. "Ooh! So what are you guys planning?" He said excitedly.

"I think we could run a few miles first!" May chipper. "Yeah! That would be perfect to start out the morning!" Amelia said brightly.

(At the track field...) (Normal POV)

"So shall we have a race?" Paul asked, his eyes glinting. "Nah. I wanna do a proper run. Maybe after that we could have a race." Drew countered. "That's fine with us! Bye bye!" Misty said. The Maple sisters all threw out all their pokeballs. All their Pokémon appeared.

They all started running. "We're right behind you!" Ash screamed, sending out his Pokémon too. "Same goes for us!" The rest shouted. All of them were running their hearts away.

After 1 mile...

"Hey. How much more miles are you gonna run?" Justin complained. "Huh? At least three miles." Amelia replied cheerfully. "You girls are tough." Drew muttered.

"Hey. Anything under three miles is a complete waste of time." Dawn said pointedly.

"What?" Paul groaned. "We don't run so many laps on a normal day." "Ooh! Are the star students in the field afraid of losing to the Maple Sisters?" May teased.

"NO WAY!" The boys shouted, indignant. The Maple Sisters grinned and giggled.

Two more miles later...

"Sign...I'll take a break." Ash said. "Alright. We'll continue running." Misty said. The rest followed. "Gee. I wonder why they have so much stamina." Paul mumbled. "I wanna eat breakfast!" Ash whined.

"Ash. Quit whining like a girl!" Misty teased. Ash reddened. The Maple Sisters sat down and took a long drink. "Shall we go for breakfast?" Ash asks hopefully. "Of course! I'm hungry!" May say happily.

(At the cafeteria...) (Normal POV)

"Even after you run, you still do not eat much." Justin commented after looking at Amelia's plate of food. Amelia stared at her meagre breakfast of ham and cheese sandwich and said, "Well, I don't find anything wrong with it."

"Humph. Your appetite is even worse than before." Drew commented. May send him another death glare. _If she could kill him, he would already be dead. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under._ She thought.

"Shall we go and train in the auditorium?" Dawn ask her sisters. "Sure. I don't mind doing some practise battle along the way." Amelia said.

"We could make our Pokémon be stronger against their weakness during the training." May suggested. "Good idea! We could do that." Misty said thoughtfully.

(At the auditorium...) (Amelia's POV)

"Alright! We'll start by doing practice battles! Dawn VS May while Misty VS me!" Amelia said.

"First off. Dawn VS May! It is a contest battle. Let the battle begin!" Misty said, being the referee. "Go piplup!" Dawn said. "Glaceon! Take the stage!" May said.

Amelia rushed over to the computer and lowers the projector. The screen showed Dawn's and May's picture and their points.

"Piplup! Start with bubblebeam!" Dawn said. "Glaceon! Use shadow ball to block it!" May said. Dawn points dropped a little. "Piplup! Use whirlpool." Dawn said. May's points lowered a bit because of the size of the whirlpool. "Spin and use bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded.

The bubblebeam swirl around the whirlpool. May points dropped. "Glaceon! Mirror coat!" May say with a smirk. The bubblebeam whirlpool was sent back to Piplup. Dawn's point dropped about 30%.

Dawn started to panic. "Quick! Use peck while spinning!" Piplup smashed the whirlpool and is charging straight toward Glaceon. "Time for dig!" May say confidently. Glaceon disappeared underground and Piplup smashed against the ground.

"Piplup! Get up!" Dawn pleaded. But Piplup was out. "The winner is May!" Misty announced. "It's alright Piplup." Dawn consoled her unhappy Pokémon. "Glaceon! You did great! Have a nice long rest." May said.

The Maple Sisters could hear people applauding. "That was a great battle October." Drew said. "Thanks... WAIT! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" May shouted.

"By the way, we just came to tell you that class starts in half an hour." Ash said. "Let's get going!" Misty said.

"We'll help you to turn off the lights and pull the projector up again." The boys offered. "Thanks!" The Maple Sisters chorused.

Suddenly, May shrieked, "WATCH OUT!"

So mean of me again to give ya a cliff-hanger. Care to guess what made May shout? REVIEW!


	9. Lights, Camera, ACTION! Part 2

Chapter 9: Lights, camera, ACTION! Part 2

**Hey hey! Hope y'all don't mind that I took so long****. Please try to vote on my poll as I would be posting out a new story. The title should be acting out: Love game. Do you guys want Amelia & Justin to appear in the new story too? Please help me decide. **

** In the last chapter... May was shrieking about something... Let's find out... WHAT HAD REALLY HAPPENED...**

The boys look up. The projector was falling over them. Someone must have sliced it when none of them were looking. The boys were all frozen stiff.

"Azuril! Piplup! Use bubble / bubblebeam!" Amelia and Dawn shouted together. The projector fell onto the bubbles. BUT, the bubbles did not stop the projector for long.

"Quick!" Misty shouted. "Get Espeon!" She screamed frantically to Amelia. Amelia glace at the boys, they were not moving. The she look up at the ceiling. "Espeon! Charm up!" Amelia said, quite calmly.

"Use psychic." Amelia instructed Espeon. Espeon obeyed and stop the projector from falling onto the boys.

Despite having stopped the projector, the boys were still standing, scared stiff. Dawn collapsed in to giggles and Paul recovered from his shock.

"Shut up Troublesome." He said harshly. Dawn did not stop. May join in with the giggling. The boys all recovered when they heard Misty screaming at them that if they do not move soon, her mallet is gonna have a good time.

"Let's go for a shower. I think all of you really deserve one. Especially after our good morning workout and being scared stiff." May said. She smirked as she said the words scared stiff and the boys blushed crimson.

(At the girl's dorm...) (Amelia's POV)

I'm really confused. When I looked up at the ceiling in the auditorium, I could see that it was a little damp. I wonder what had happen. There hasn't been any rain recently, so it couldn't be a coincidence.

I was still pondering over the possible reasons when Dawn asked me, "Sis, where's the note?"

I snapped back into reality. I reached into our special secret box. The special box that I kept our evidence during our mission. I pulled out the tattered note and read it out.

As I had said, the note was tattered. But that was not tattered by natural. Someone must have made it look so tattered. I told my sisters that and they agreed with me.

_So you guys had escaped again...you guys are pretty lucky fellas. But do not fear. There would be more surprises in store for you. Call this revenge for the past._ That was what the note says.

"Gee...Imagine the shock the boys will get if they were the ones who read the note!" Dawn said, wide eye. "Yeah. But what did their parents do to upset Team Dark so much?" Misty wondered.

I glanced at my purple laptop and reached for it, but May's voice interrupted me. "Um...Amelia? We are gonna be late for class in another five minutes time." I signed and replied, "Guess we'll have to check later after lunch."

"Why can't we check by using our iphones during lunch?" Dawn asked, oblivious. "Ack! They boys will ask what we are doing and we will have to give them an excuse!" Misty lightly chided Dawn.

Dawn looked down sheepishly. "Come on. Let's go." I said.

(In gym class...) (Dawn's POV)

Sign...one thing I hate the most about gym class is...wait for it... Megan in my case and Cornelia in Amelia's case.

Those two are so annoying. I felt like using duct tape to zip up their mouths. Then Amelia and I can get some peace and quiet instead of hearing them squawking like pigeys. They have been chatting their heads off since Coach Fantina talk about the cheer in the upcoming football match.

So here we are now, practising the new routine. "So, does anyone have any ideas?" Coach Fantina asked. As usual, Cornelia's hands shoot up immediately after Coach Fantina's sentence had finished.

"Yes Cornelia?" Coach Fantina asked. "I was wondering if we could put in our Pokémon in the new routine?" Cornelia said sweetly. "After all, the opponent may not have thought of this, and we may stand a chance of winning the coveted title of top Cheer team."

Amelia raised her hand and asked, "What title of top Cheer team?" "Ahh! You Maple Sisters do not know?" Megan asked in fake shock. "Well, they are new." Cornelia sniggered.

"Since you do not know, there would be a competition on which school cheer team could perform the best cheer routine. The winner would get medals and trophy of course. But to top it all, each member of the cheer team would get a mystery Pokémon!" Coach Fantina explained.

I liked the sound of it. "So let's get to work already!" I exclaimed. The cheerleading team started to disperse, but Coach Fantina's voice rang out, "Wait a minute! Come back!"

All of us return to our original spot. "Since we are in an all new competition, shall we have new captain and vice captain?" Coach Fantina proposed. Some of the girls agreed while some disagree.

"Why don't we hold a vote?" Megan voiced. "Good thinking Megan. So who do all of you think should replace Cornelia and Megan?" Coach Fantina said. "How about Amelia and Dawn?" Another cheerleader named Celesta recommend.

"I want a school wide vote!" Cornelia said firmly. "OK. It works for me. So I'll announce it during lunch." Coach Fantina said. "OK. I think it is time for you guys to hit the showers."

(During Maths class...) (Normal POV)

"Hey. Some of our swim team mates vote us to be the team captain and vice captain." Misty said excitedly. "Hey! Same here!" Amelia said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, we would definitely vote for you." Drew said, arriving on the scene.

"Thanks!" May said, pleased. "Ahem...Miss Maple and company..."Miss Roxanne said with displeasure. "Please stop talking." Miss Roxanne sauntered out of the class in search for her papers.

The group clammed up immediately. "I hate maths..." May trailed off. "Why? It is really easy if you understand the concept!" Drew snickered. "Excuse me grass head! I, unlike you, am not a geek!" May shot back.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU SAY MR DREW IS A GEEK!" Apple, who was sitting near them, bellowed in anger.

"Yeah! Mr Drew could be a lot of things, but not a geek!" Megan agreed. "Oh ya? Well, what about a freak?" Dawn countered madly.

"You are a fashion freak!" Megan shot back, eyeing at Dawn's trench coat. "Hmm? You are a vain pot!" Misty said in behalf of Dawn.

"Carrot head! You are soooooo tomboyish! I HATE YOU!" Candy screamed. Obviously, she is not taking the fact that Misty associate with the boys quite well.

"Break! Cut it out!" Amelia said furiously. "Huh? Miss goody two shoes? Trying to get all of us to settle down?" Cornelia taunted. Amelia blinked; she wasn't used to being talked back when she was trying to reason.

"Excuse me?" Amelia said in shock. "Humph! No point trying to be polite with ME. The queen of the school. Miss teacher's pet." Cornelia huffed.

Amelia had recovered from her shock. "Excuse me? Queen of the school you say? Well, I think your reign has ended long long ago!" Amelia retorted.

Misty and Candy were about to get into a fist fight when Miss Roxanne appears with a huge stack of papers. The whole group tried their best to look innocent and prayed that their classmates don't tattle on them.

"This ain't over." Megan hissed. Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm. I think you guys are behaving quite well. Tell you what. I'll give you more homework as your reward!" Miss Roxanne declared with a smirk plastered on her face.

The whole class groaned. But Miss Roxanne still gave the papers out. Great...More homework...

(During Science Class...) (Normal POV)

"Remember! You must work together with your partners! No slacking off!" Miss Gardenia's voice cut through the chatters. Or rather, the argument for the Maple Sisters case. Miss Gardenia had given them a new project. And guess who the Maple Sister's partners are?

Nope. It is not the boys... Unfortunately, Miss Gardenia does not know that the sluts and the Maple Sisters had a serious rivalry/hatred for each other.

With Amelia and Cornelia... (Amelia's POV)

Cornelia smirks and said, "Hurry up slowpoke! Write faster!" "Hey! It is not my fault that that ink might smudge!" I complained.

"Less complaining. More work done." Cornelia smugly declared. "Why don't you do it?" I mumbled under my breathe as Miss Gardenia stalked by.

Cornelia said in a fake harsh tone, "What are you talking about? Anyways, you do need to loosen up a little." Miss Gardenia said sternly, "Amelia and Cornelia, I expect both of you to work together, hand in hand."

As she walked out of the earshot, "Work hand in hand my foot." Both Cornelia and I said together.

With Dawn and Megan... (Dawn's POV)

"Ack! Why can't Wikipedia find what I want?" Megan whined, glaring furiously at the Wikipedia screen on her iphone. I signed. I wonder why they actually let the girl graduate kindergarten.

"Well," I started, "You need to actually type in something related to our project." Megan whined, "But our project is soooooo boring!" She pouted, "Why can't I get Paul or one of _the_ guys as my partner instead of Troublesome!"

I glared at her and said sharply, "No one wants a whiner for a partner." Megan glared back; both of them were locked in a stare down. Suddenly I remembered the reason why I'm with Megan. "Let's get back to work." I said.

"Sure!" Megan said enthusiastically. _Gosh. When did she become so enthusiastic?_ I thought in horror. I glanced at Megan and realised why. Megan was busy staring at the cover of the newest vogue magazine.

Megan Fox was the cover girl of vogue this month. I heard Megan muttered, "Gosh. I'm definitely prettier than Megan Fox!" I rolled my eyes. No way is this Megan hotter than Megan Fox!

As Megan flipped over to the next page, I saw a gorgeous new pink outfit. I scooted over to Megan and begun looking at the magazine with her. She glanced at me with amusement. "You like this outfit too?" She asked.

I nodded. "Same!" She cried, putting her arms around me. I smiled. _Megan's not so bad actually._ I thought.

The moment was good. But Megan spoiled it by opening the big mouth of hers. "Humph. But you don't know much about fashion anyway. You are much more of a fashion victim than fashion queen." She said, smirking at me.

I snatched the book out of her hands and passed her our textbook. "Let's get to work." I said through gritted teeth.

With Misty and Candy... (Misty's POV)

Candy is soooooo annoying! I hate her so much! For one thing, she's busy gushing about Ash to do some actual work. Second, she is busy smirking and reapplying her lip gloss. Gosh, how much lip gloss does she need on her already way too shiny and glossy lips? She's gonna use finish a whole tube of lip gloss before lunch if she continues reapplying her lip gloss every fifteen seconds.

"Come on! Stop being so vain and let's do science!" I said, exasperated. Candy smirked for the ten hundred time. "Humph! Ash would never like you. You're a geek!" I rolled my eyes, feeling frustrated and annoyed.

"Miss Gardenia!" I yelled in frustration and started waving my hand in the air to catch Miss Gardenia's attention.

"Yes Miss Maple?" Miss Gardenia said pleasantly. I rolled my eyes. I'm too annoyed to be nice. "Can I please change my partner?" I begged. Candy nodded in agreement. "Yes! Can we? Please?" She gave a pitiful look.

Miss Gardenia smiled, and my heart leaped. _Yes!_ I though in happiness. _She's gonna change our partner! _But Miss Gardenia slowly shakes her head and said, "I'm sorry. But you can't. Good luck doing your project."

Candy cussed under her breath and I sighed.

With May and Apple... (May's POV)

Unlike the other group, May and Apple were working quietly. The only problem was, they were working quietly by themselves. Not to mention, May had duct tape over her mouth and Apple had her hair up in two ridiculous high pigtails.

Well, apparently, when most of the Maple Sisters and the sluts were arguing their hearts out, May and Apple had made a pact with each other.

_(Flashback) (Normal POV)_

_ "Humph! I have to work with you!" Apple huffed. "Why don't we divide the work load and each do our own?" May suggested, wincing at the thought of working with Apple._

_ "Good idea. But I must tape up your mouth to make sure you would do the work." Apple sniggered. "And I'll tie your hair up into ridiculously high ponytails." May countered. Both of them eyed each other and nodded._

_ (End of flash back.)_

(May's POV)

Sign...this is soooooo bad...

**Heh Heh. What do you think about this chappie? Is it good or bad? Sorry. This is kinda rushed so I apologise if it is bad! Please vote on the poll on my profile if you want a new story to be out faster.**

**Please review! I will update when there are two or more reviews. Ta-da for now!**


	10. Weird Messages

Chapter 10: Weird messages...

**Hiya! Hee Hee. Sorry that this chapter came out so late. Reason was I had food poisoning...Sorry again. Please vote on my poll! The more people who voted on my poll, the sooner you would get Acting out: Love Game.**

(In Oral Communication Class...) (Normal POV) (I do not know if you guys have oral communication in your school, but in mine, I have. It is basically a class to improve your oral.)

But if The Maple Sisters thought science class was bad enough, then oral communication class is way way worse.

"Ah yes. Maple Sisters. I do not know if you are good in oral since you are new...So can I invite you to read a passage or scene with someone of my choice?" Mr Isaac said.

The Maple Sisters nodded. Misty volunteered to go first. She chose a passage to read.

"How to treat a houseplant by Kit Wright." Misty spoke loud and clear. Mr Isaac nodded. "All she ever thinks about are houseplants. She talks to them, and treat them every day." Misty spoke slowly and clearly.

She continued, "And she say, don't hurt their feelings. Give them love. In all your dealing with them. Treat them in a tender human way. " "Certainly, my dear," he says, "OK. Human eh?" Misty read this part in an annoyed tone.

"So after she has left the house he gets them, and he sets them in a line against the wall. And I cannot say he cossets them or pets them – No, he doesn't sympathize them at all. Is he tender, is he human?" Misty read loud and clear, seeing that it was the narrator's part.

She continued, "No. To each of them in turn he says: You twit!" "You are a rotten little skiver, cost a fiver, earn your keep! You're a dirty little drop out, you're a cop-out, you're creep! You're a mangy little whinger, you're a cringer, son it's true! I have just been to the dustbin where there's better man than you!" Misty spoke with anger.

"Get that stem back! Pull your weight! Stick your leaves out! STAND UP STRAIGHT!" Misty roared furiously. The entire class was stunned at her well expressed anger.

"And strange to say, the plants co-operate! So when she come back home and finds them glowing, green and healthy, everyone a king!" Misty spoke with amusement.

"She says it is tenderness that gets them growing, how strange the change a little love can bring!" She said this part with amusement too.

"Oh yes. He says. Not half. Right. Love's the thing!" She finished the passage. Mr Isaac nodded, very happy.

"Miss Maple? Would you care to try next?" Three heads turned to him. Mr Isaac smiled sheepishly and said, "Oldest Maple." Amelia nodded.

Mr Isaac nodded for Amelia to start.

"I'm not deceitful: if I were, I should say I loved you; but I declare I do not love you: I dislike you the worst of anybody in the world except John Reed; And this book about the liar, you may give it to your girl, Georgiana, for it is she who tells lies, and not I." Amelia started out, saying those words with little anger.

"I am glad you are no relation of mine: I will never call you aunt again as long as I live. I will never come to see you when I grow up; and if anyone asks me how I liked you, and how you treated me with miserable cruelty." Amelia spoke this paragraph with amusement, as if she was stating a fact.

"How dare I, Mrs Reed? How dare I? Because it is the _truth_! You think I have no feeling and that I can do without one bit of love or kindness; but I cannot live so: and you have no pity." Amelia said angrily.

"I shall remember how you thrust me back – roughly and violently thrust me back – into the red-room, and locked me up there, to my dying day; though I was in agony; though I cried out, while suffocating with distress, 'Have mercy! Have mercy Aunt Reed!'" Amelia cried in anger and confusion.

"And that punishment you made me suffer because your wicked boy struck me – knocked me down for nothing. People think you are a good woman, but you are bad, hard-hearted. You are deceitful!" Amelia spoke those last few sentences in disgust and hatred.

"You told Mr Brocklehurst I had a bad character, a deceitful disposition; and I'll let everyone at Lowood know what you are, and what you have done." Amelia said sorrowfully.

"Sent me to school soon Mrs Reed, for I hate to live here." Amelia said in a cold tone, something that Paul would usually do.

Amelia finished by saying, "Excerpt from Jane Eyre." Mr Isaac said, "Good. Very well done. I do not need Dawn and May to read. I expect them to have the same standard as you and Misty. Class dismissed."

The Maple Sisters barely took a step out of the room before they were faced to face with the sluts. Candy screeched, "Well. You guys are not better than us! We are the best in oral communication! And if you take our place, you would be sorry."

"Same goes for the cheerleading team and swimming team." Cornelia added icily. Megan and Apple nodded, smirking. "We would give you a taste of what we can do." Megan said viciously.

Before any of The Maple Sisters could react, the sluts stalked off.

"Well, that was fresh." May commented. "No need to worry! After all, we know high school girls can be vicious!" Dawn said cheerfully.

(At the cafeteria...) (Normal POV)

"Announcement. There would be a school wide vote on the change of cheerleading captain and girls swimming team captains. Please remember to cast your votes for Cornelia and Megan or Amelia and Dawn for cheerleading and Candy and Apple or Misty and May for swimming. Every vote counts. As for Cornelia, Megan, Amelia, Dawn, Candy, Apple, Misty and May, you would need to do a campaign. Best of luck." Came the PA system.

Most of the students sitting around the Maple Sisters and the Boys glanced at them in awe. It is not everyday new girls challenge the sluts. "Sign...Guess we have to do something to win. What do you think we could do?" May signed.

"How about doing some posters?" Drew said. "We could sing in the cafeteria during lunch or dinner to attract attention. Then after the song we could ask them to vote for us." Amelia said thoughtfully.

"A way to man's heart is through his stomach." Justin said, smirking at Ash, who was eating like there's no tomorrow. "Or to a woman's too." Drew added, smirking along with his cousin. "How about us singing tomorrow lunch?" Dawn said pointedly, wanting to return to the subject.

"We could go to the mall to get some item needed for the poster." Said Paul. "Ooh! We need glitter! Bright colours to attract people!" Dawn said, getting excited over the fact that they are gonna go to the mall.

"Troublesome. Do not be so fussy." Paul lightly chided. Dawn pouted. "Anyway, knowing you, if we go to the mall, we would never return home with what we want." Paul said. "Amelia can't go too." Justin said.

"So since Amelia and Dawn are out. Misty and May would have to tag along with us." Justin continued. "So Justin, Paul, May and Misty are going to go to the mall." Dawn said, while Amelia recorded everything down in her iphone.

"How about we go and book the cafeteria for the singing while they are at the mall?" Ash suggested. "Good. So that's settled. We could make the posters together later at night." Misty said.

(At the music room...) (Drew's POV)

So here we are me, Ash, Dawn and Amelia. At the music room. I went up to Miss Candice and politely asked for the permission to use the music instrument tomorrow. "Oh? Sure! What do you need?" Miss Candice replied enthusiastically.

"We would need an electric keyboard, drum set and two electric guitar." Amelia replied after thinking a while. I smiled. Justin always liked Amelia because she is a thinker. We helped the girls to bring the electric guitar and electric keyboard to their dorm.

In their room, we could see that it was pretty neat for Amelia's side of the room. I smirked. Justin would be delighted. Hmm...Justin liked Amelia since he met her. Just that he is way too concentrated on being a jerk.

Well, for May's side of the room was pretty messy. I grimace at the scene. I left a rose on her bed. Hope that none of her sisters saw that. I don't think they would. After all, the rose blends with her red bed sheets.

I glanced at Ash. Ash was sitting on Misty's bed. I smirked. Figures that he would chose her bed. He obviously likes her. Unfortunately, Ash was so dense that he himself does not know that he like her. Heck, I think he also don't know what is love.

I think Paul would faint if he lives with Dawn for five minutes. Everything is pink and gold! I smirk again. Paul's cold personality is the polar opposite of Dawn. Dawn's so bubbly and cheerful. An antidote for Paul's coldness.

We left the girls alone and went to the cafeteria to get some food to munch on. Beep beep. I frowned. Who would be messaging me at this time? I read the message out aloud.

_You wouldn't be living for long._ That was the message. I showed it to Ash. He looks stunned. Looks like I need to bring this up to the rest later.

(Outside of the Boy's dorm. About to enter.) (Justin's POV)

We were carrying the bags to art materials. About to enter our room when we saw Drew and Ash. We waved to them. As we opened our door, we were met with a tragic scene.

Our teal walls were splashed with blood red paint. There's a message written in black ink_. It will not be long. The time is coming soon. It would be the end soon. Ready or not!_ Brr...I shivered. The air has suddenly turned cold.

Misty and May gasped. Drew and Ash stood protectively next to them. I smirked. They are so protective over them. May immediately took out her iphone and starting texting. Probably to her sisters.

After that May fiddled with her iphone some more. I can't see what she was doing. "I'll call the teachers in. I can't believe we have to stay in the guest room again!" Drew complained, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

The door opened with such a great force that all of us were stunned. Then, we saw Amelia and Dawn on Amelia's Altaria. Figures, they are lazy to even run. I'm surprised that they did not use Umbreon.

"Hey. What happened to Umbreon?" I asked, putting my arm around Amelia. Amelia said emotionlessly, "With Nurse Joy." Then Azuril, who was on Amelia's shoulder, gave me a whack in the face.

"Ouch!" I groaned. "OMG! OMG! What has happened?" Dawn gasped. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Paul rolled his eyes. Then, Mr Wake and the rest arrived. They were accompanied with fan girls. Leading the pack was Cornelia and her crew.

I winced. Ash groaned, "Why? Why? It is bad enough for us to have to go to the guest room AGAIN! Why must we have crazy people following the teachers as well?" Drew mutely nodded in agreement.

Paul sent glares to the fan girls. But none of them were intimidated. In fact, they giggled and started taking out their phones to snap pictures of us. We responded by covering our faces with our hands.

Everyone, including the Maple Sisters, was forced to return to their dorms.

(In the Maple Sister's dorm...) (Normal POV)

"Hey. What exactly happened?" Dawn asked May. May show her her iphone. "Look. I took a picture. And Drew told me that he had a message. I've forwarded it to my phone. I don't think he know that I did that."

Misty glanced at the message. Amelia signed. Everything had clicked into place. It is not possible for the Masked Man to only leave a note on the door the last time the boys are in the guest room.

I told that to my sisters. Dawn said, wide eye, "Then it means. This round, there's a reason for the boys to be in the guest room. This round, Team Dark might strike."

**Okay! Done! What do you think of this chapter? Anyway, I should be posting up the new story next instead of updating. No matter how many reviews there are, I would be posting the new story first. But I would update when I get around five reviews. (I do need time to write out all the chapters.) Cya!**


	11. All good things

Chapter 11: All good things...

**Hihi. The new is posted out already. Please go and read it! Anyways, a lot of you are wondering why Team Dark hates the boys so much. All would be revealed in this chappie. So sit back and enjoy!**

In the Girls' Dorm... (May's POV)

"Team Dark might strike huh?" Misty mumbled. "Let's go through our evidence." Amelia rushed and took out the secret box. We have so much evidence. But can we predict how they will strike?

"Do you think that Team Dark attempted to walk on the ceiling of the auditorium?" I asked suddenly. "Why? What makes you think so?" Dawn asked.

"At the auditorium after the projector accident, we all saw that the ceiling was a bit damp. So do you think they made water Pokémon or something to do it?" I asked.

"It might be possible. They might use a Pokémon like Politoad and maybe Dustox?" Misty pointed out. "I think we need to send out Pokémon out to spy...again..." I said.

"Wait. The last time we did this, we ended up somewhat considered as failed. So we could set some traps this round." Amelia said, after thinking. "Good. But before that, we better check out the boy's parents first. Find out the reason." Misty said.

I reached for my iphone and search for 'Andrew Hayden'.

_Andrew Hayden. Son of the famous coordinator, Ruby Hayden and famous trainer, Sapphire Hayden. His parents had died due to a car accident. Rumour has it that the car crash was not an accident._

_Hayden's parents had rumoured to have a run in with the notorious Team Dark. It seems that Ruby was once part of Team Dark organization. But left the group when he fell in love with Sapphire._

_Ruby was on the mission to kill Sapphire. But he fell in love with her instead. When he married her and she gave birth to Andrew Hayden, Ruby regretted of joining Team Dark._

_Thus, he exposed Team Dark's secrets. With the information Ruby spilled, the police officers were close to getting Team Dark. _

_But Team Dark was well prepared. They escaped and left a recorder behind. They said that they vowed to get their revenge on Sapphire._

I raised my eyebrows. The rumours must be true. And apparently, Team Dark is not satisfied that Ruby and Sapphire was killed. They wanted Drew to be dead too.

(Misty POV)

I fidgeted while my iphone was loading. Finally, I can read about what happened.

_Ash Ketchum. Son of Red Ketchum, the Pokémon champion __**(I can't think of anyone else good enough...)**__ and Yellow Ketchum. Red defeated the old Team Rocket. It's Leader, is rumoured to be Team's Dark's brother. And Team Dark vowed to settle the score._

_Red went missing in action once Ash turned 11 years old. One year later, Yellow disappeared as well. We do not know if they are alive or not. If Red and Yellow are missing, Team Dark should be targeting on Ash._

I held my head in my hands. "I can't believe Ash is related to Red, the legendary Pokémon Champion..."

(Dawn's POV)

I was really shocked at my discovery.

_Paul Shinji. Son of Sliver Shinji, also known as the exchanger/ trader and Platina Shinji__**. (I know Sliver is not lucky in love in the manga...)**_

_Sliver Shinji, son of Giovanni Shinji, Leader of Team Rocket. Platina Shinji had ruined Team Galactic's plot. It is strange that all of the Team's Leaders; Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Dark and Team Galactic are related. _

_Obviously, the only Team that is still in good shape in Team Dark. So Team Dark is also on the mission to seek revenge for its cousin._

(Amelia's POV)

_Justin Hayden. Son of the famous breeder __**(Said by prof. Oak)**__ Gold Hayden and famous capturer __**(Also said by prof. Oak**__) Crystal Hayden._

_Obviously, Justin, Gold and Crystal are related to Ruby, Sapphire and Drew Hayden. It is rumoured that Gold and Crystal helped Ruby to distract Team Dark so Ruby could be with Sapphire. __**(Not stated how they did it.)**_

_Team Dark was furious. Even though Gold and Crystal were still living, Team Dark wanted to kill Justin to hurt Gold and Crystal._

When I finished reading, I quickly saved the information and went to gather with my sisters. **(I'm really sorry, oldrivalshippers (Green x Blue), I really can't put Green and Blue as one of the parents. Or else people might wonder why their son is not an Oak.)**

(Normal POV)

"So now we have found out why..." Misty said quietly, shocked by her discovery. "Not that I want to know now..." May muttered.

"Alright. Everything is done." Amelia announced. She had been saving the entire boy's data while Misty and May were busy thinking.

Click! The door clicked open. Dawn approached the group and said, "I brought up some dinner. I don't think any of us would want to leave question unanswered."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Amelia said, helping herself to the garden salad. "So how should we stop Team Dark once and for all?" May asked.

"Well, we know that Team Dark is trying to get the boys in the guest room. So we might as well try to strike now. Otherwise, the next time they try to do it, we might not be there to stop them. "Misty said.

May took a huge bite out of her pizza and begun typing away on the laptop. "I think we could plan a plan. But there are a few routes Team Dark might come from." She said between her bites.

"Swallow first." Amelia reminded May. May swallowed and said, "Well, do you think we could stand on guard at each entrance? So Team Dark had to come through one entrance. And, there are not much dorms near the Guest Room. So not much people would notice."

"Maybe we should. Look! There are three entrances!" Dawn said. "So Misty would take the one near to the stairs. May would hide near the air vent. Just in case he decides to come in through there. And Amelia and I would take the main entrance!"

"Why do you get to work in pairs?" Misty asked pointedly. "Because we can observe from the main entrance too!" Dawn replied cheerfully.

"I think I would get Espeon to be on guard with me." Amelia said softly. "In case the person appears through _teleport_." "Good thinking. So here's the plan..." Misty said and the rest leaned in...

(At the cafeteria...) (Normal POV)

"Why aren't the Maple Sisters here?" Drew wondered. "Why? Ya wanna see May?" Paul teased. "Huh? Like you don't wanna see Dawn!" Drew replied.

"Oh. Misty just texted me to say that they will be having their dinner in their dorm. They don't feel very well." Ash piped up. "Ooh! So. You and Misty are an item now?" Justin said slyly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Anyways, I'm not like SOMEONE who adores flirting with girls only." Ash stuttered. Justin grin (How irony...). "Let's go check on the girls later..."

(10 minutes later...) (Paul's POV) (**Ooh. I think this is the first time I did it in Paul's POV right? After all, it is tough to do in a cold hearted person's POV! LOL.)**

"Hey. Are you guys ready? You are just soooooo slow!" I complained. Ash was really getting on my nerve. He eats so much and apparently, he is like a munchlax! "Why do you want to go so fast?" Ash said through a mouthful of food.

I was stunned. Drew grinned and said, "Lemme guess..." "You wanna see if DAWN'S alright!" Justin finished his cousin's sentence, smirking instead of grinning. I frowned, am I so easy to read?

"No, I'm not. I have no feelings for that troublesome person." I said coldly. "DONE!" Ash suddenly screamed. We flinched. "Um...Good. Let's go..." Justin said, rolling his eyes at Ash's 'dramatic' announcement.

(The Maple Sister's dorm.) (Amelia's POV)

Knock knock knock...

We all turned around in shock. We were still planning our 'master capture plan'. Dawn opened the door and scowled a scowl that could turn milk sour. Obviously, it was Paul and the rest. I shook my head, why Dawn would not admit her feelings to Paul?

I frowned. So much for telling Dawn to make her feeling for Paul known. I could set the good example and tell Justin. But nooooo. Who would want to do that?

"Earth to Amelia! Earth to Amelia!" Justin cried, waving his hand in front of my face. "Uh!" I came back down to Earth.

The rest stared at me in shock. I tried to recover but obviously, I can't do that with EVERYONE staring at me.

Misty clapped her hands. "Anyways, why are you here?" "We were wondering if you are ok or not ya know. You guys were missing during dinner!" Ash exclaimed. May rolled his eyes. Soooooo dense. She said through telepathy to me.

I smirked. "Yeah." Drew put it. "Like that hungry beast could stand NOT eating three or more times a day!" May glowered. Dawn had to hold her back from attacking Drew.

"Oh! Could I put Umbreon with you tonight? I'm quite sure our Umbreons could learn a lot from each other!" I said sweetly to Justin. Justin immediately fell for the trick. "Sure!" He replied. I told Umbreon to follow Justin, giving Umbreon a secret wink.

Perfect. Part one of the plan completed. I looked at Dawn. Dawn immediately jumped to her feet and said, "I'm so tired! I need to change and go to sleep! So SHOO!" Misty and May joined in, "Shoo! Shoo!"

All of us started waving the boys off. The boys look startled. I don't think they are expecting us to be so childish. But that's the best way we could think of to get rid of the boys.

(Maple Sister's dorm.) (Only the Maple Sisters are there.) (Normal POV)

As the door shut, May blew a sigh of relief. "Ok. Now is to view the boys through our gorgeous, well hidden cameras!" Dawn cheered. "OK. Now let's get our disguise ready. We have to find a new one though." Amelia pointed out.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were ready. Amelia had a dirty blonde wig with sliver contacts along with her usual spying suit. All the rest were wearing the suit. Misty had short black wig and black contacts.

May wore light blonde wig with purple contacts. Dawn had on a neon pink wig and peach coloured contacts. "LET's GO!" May cheered. Obviously wanting to get the show on the road.

(Near the guest room...)

"Remember. We gotta hide. Amelia, use your psychic powers to make us invisible!" Dawn demanded. "OK." Amelia said timidly. "Shh!" May hissed. _Alright. We need to communicate through telepathy. Even though we are invisible, people can still hear us!_ Misty said.

**(Note. I would put italics for all things said through telepathy.)**

(15 minutes later...)

Sigh...Nothing's happening! This is so boring... May silently groan. _Sigh...I would rather be tucked in in my comfy bed than to be here... _Dawn whined. _When is that person gonna come anyways? Maybe we should head back and set up the computers. After all, our Pokémon can help us watch! _Amelia agreed.

_WHAT ARE YOU LAZY BUMS THINKING? DON'T YOU WANT TO END THIS MISSION QUICKLY AND PROCEED ON TO THE NEXT ONE? DO I STILL NEED TO REMIND YOU HOW MUCH EFFORT AND TIME WE SPENT TO PLAN THIS OPERATION OUT CAREFULLY_? Misty bellowed.

Dawn flinched. It's a good thing we had to talk through telepathy... Or else I'll be deaf by now...She thought, quite amused.

(The Masked Man's POV)

Hmm...Everything seems normal...I wonder...is this all a trap? Hmm...But the last time, there are not much people around too. Oh well. I might as well get this done and over with. No point wasting time. I hope those people don't come back again.

**Alright. This chapter is done! Anyways, the next chapter should be the last chapter... But... I'M GONNA GIVE YA A HINT! The ending is not gonna be a sweet ending. In fact, it's gonna be sad. REALLY sad. So, if I get 5 people or more wanting a sequel, I'll write a sequel. **

**So keep reviewing! I'll update when the review number hits 25. While waiting for the reviews to come, I'll be updating Acting out: Love Game. Review for Acting out: Love game as well! Cya till next time!**


	12. Comes to an end Sniffles

**Chapter 12: Comes to an end... (Sniffle!)**

**Hey guys. This would be the last chapter for Assassins in Hearthome high. I would be doing a sequel if there are more people wanting a sequel. As I said before, it would be a sad ending for this story. But for the sequel, it would definitely be a happy ending! PROMISE!**

**But as for this chapter, we will find out about the 'master plan' the Maple Sisters had planned and if it would work or not... (Oops. SPOILER! XP)**

(Outside the guest room's corridor...) (Amelia's POV)

I saw Espeon's red gem glow brightly. I notify the others. Suddenly, an Alakazam and man in black appeared out of thin air. _Good thing we are prepared for it to suddenly appear._ I said to my sisters.

May replied, _part one of us being here completed. Next step: getting our dear target here also completed. Last step, activate our master plan!_ Dawn said, _Hee Hee! I can't wai—_

Dawn trailed off. Misty looked shocked. The Alakazam was sniffing around. Dawn gasped softly. There might be a chance Alakazam sense us out!

The Masked Man scoffed, "Come on. There's NOTHING THERE! Let's get a move on! CHOP CHOP!" When they went out of the ear shot, we sighed in relief.

May released her Beautifly and it flew off to meet Altaria at a secret place, much to Misty's delight. **(She hates bugs right? But in my story, she would not go screaming when she sees one. She'll just look terrified.)**

We followed the Masked Man. Wondering what he would do this round. The Masked Man took out another tattered looking note. Except, this time, the note was stuck on the wall rather than the door.

The Masked Man nodded to Alakazam and they disappeared.

(Normal POV)

_Hey! HE just disappeared!_ Misty said. _Quick! Use your psychic powers to sense where he is!_ May said.

Amelia focused her energy to sense where that guy is. She cleared her throat to signal that she knew where he was.

Three pairs of hopeful eyes met her gaze. _He is in the boy's room._ Amelia said.

_OMG! How are we gonna actually get into the room?_ May said a frown on her face. _You can use your powers to burn the door open. And I can dose it. It would provide distraction. _Misty pointed out.

_Yeah. And before he can get Alakazam to use teleport, Umbreon would trap it with mean look!_ Dawn said. Amelia nodded. _Let's view everything from here!_ Amelia took out her iphone. The rest followed suit. They saw the Masked Man appearing in the room.

The Masked Man whipped out a shiny gun and rubbed his hands in glee. Oh shit. Why must the boys be deep sleeper? May groan to herself

Amelia shoot May the look that said: QUICK! BURN DOWN THE DOOR ALREADY! May nodded and created a fireball and aimed in at the door_. Perfect._ Misty aimed a water ball to douse the fire. _Great._

They nodded and quickly dashed in. Amelia rushed over to the window to let the Pokémon outside in. She instructed Umbreon to use mean look to trap Alakazam. Misty woke the guys up with a few water balls.

"What the hell?" Justin blurted out. Once he saw the situation they are in, the shut up immediately. Misty guided the boys outside and called the police.

Dawn rushed over to the Masked Man. The Masked Man threw out a few more pokeballs. Out came a Mightyena, Houndoom and Gengar. He reached out for his phone and pressed out a button.

Misty sent out Corsola, Starmie and Golduck. Dawn sent out Piplup, Ambipom **(Who was outside the window.) **and Buneary. May send out Beautifly **(Who was outside already.)**, Blaziken and Glaceon. Amelia sent out Azuril **(Who was outside already as well.),** Espeon, Umbreon, Altaria and Delcatty. (They need a Pokémon that can use protect.)

Suddenly, more people in black suits appeared. Amelia groaned. So that's what the buttons were for. They sent out a dozen of Golbat, Tyranitar **(Glup...),** Dragonite **(Double Glups),** two Mightyena and four crobats.

"Alright! This is WAR! You kiddies messed up my project!" The Masked Man screeched.

Tyranitar and Dragonite used hyper beam. Glaceon mirror coat Tyranitar's hyper beam and Delcatty blocked Dragonite's hyper beam with protect.

The four crobats seems to be happy in using plenty of air slashes. "Gotta get rid of the crobats!" Dawn yelled.

"Delcatty! Thunderbolt!" Amelia shouted. "On the crobats!" "Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn shouted, throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Aw man. Those Pokémon are stronger than I thought." Misty groaned. "WATCH OUT MIST!" May yelled. Two of the Mightyenas were attacking Corsola, Golduck and Starmie. And the third was behind Misty, about to bite her!

"You wanna play rough? Then I'll play it your way too!" Misty said firmly, creating a water ball and shoot it at Mightyena. It backed off.

"AGAIN! Thunderbolt!" Amelia shouted. "Pachirisu! Discharge again!" Dawn yelled. Unfortunately, the crobats were not defeated yet.

"MUAH HA HA HA! You think our Pokémon can be defeated easily? THINK AGAIN!" A blonde jeered. "Damn it! The crobats and Golbat are tough!" May whined.

"Glaceon! Ice shard on those bats!" May shouted. "Blaziken! Blaze kicks on the Mightyena! Beautifly! Use sliver wind on the Mightyena as well!" "Let's do it! Starmie! Confuse ray on Dragonite! Corsola! Power Gem! **(I just made it up that Misty's Corsola knows Power Gem okay**?) Golduck! Hydro Pump!"

And just like that, the Mightyena's were knocked out. "Now it is our turn! Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn said. "And thunderbolt Delcatty! Azuril and Altaria! Ice Beam!" Amelia said.

Finally, the bats are down. "Golduck! Hydro pump on that Houndoom! Corsola! Power Gem on Houndoom! Starmie! Hydro pump too!" Misty yelled. Houndoom managed to dodge the power gem and one hydro pump. But it was not fast enough to dodge the other one.

"Now Houndoom! Overheat on Glaceon!" The Masked Man said. "Delcatty! Protect!" Amelia yelled, saving Glaceon from being toasted.

"Tyranitar and Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" The short haired brunette said. Unfortunately, Dragonite was still confused, so it attacked Tyranitar with Hyper Beam. Tyranitar got mad, so it attacked Dragonite with its Hyper Beam.

"Espeon! Use psychic to immobilize the Alakazam! Then Umbreon, use shadow ball!" Amelia yelled, pointing at Alakazam. "Glaceon! Use Shadow ball too!" May shouted.

"Buneary! Knock the quarrelsome duo out with ice beam!" Dawn instructed with a giggle. The 'quarrelsome duo' of Tyranitar and Dragonite were out for the count.

Alakazam, being immobilized, can't avoid the double shadow ball of doom. "Now time for Gengar! Altaria and Azuril! Ice Beam!" Amelia yelled.

But Gengar protected itself with protect. "Damn it!" Amelia muttered. May shouted, "Blaziken! Overheat! Glaceon! Ice Shard! Beautifly! Sliver wind!" "Hee Hee! Buneary! Ice Beam! Ambipom, swift! Piplup, Whirlpool! And Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Poor Gengar, so many Pokémon ganged up against it. At one point, it was feeling too hot. WAY **WAY** _**WAY**_ too hot! Then it is so cold! The whirlpool immobilized it. And the stars that hit it made it see stars out of its dizziness.

It did not help that that Discharge had to paralyze it too! Poor Gengar! It is just way too unlucky tonight!

Team Dark's people ain't that happy. "Don't think it is over!" The long haired brunette hissed. They proceeded to throw out a few more pokeballs.

Rhyperior, Electrive, Gengar, three Driftblims, Empoleon, two Machamps and Magnezone. "Never mind. There's only um... ten Pokémon here. Anyways, what happened to the boys?" May asked. "I got Umbreon to use teleport. I teleported them to safety. And told them to call the police to speed them up." Amelia replied.

"By the way, that was not all." The blonde cackled. "WHAT? How many pokeballs do you have with you in the first place?" Demanded Misty.

"Come on out!" The short hair brunette yelled. The Maple Sisters unhappily faced the three dozen crobats, the two dozen Golbat, the three dozen Magnemites and the two dozen Mageton.

"Come on out everyone!" The Maple Sisters yelled. The Masked Man narrowed his eyes. All of them shouted, "IT REALLY IS WAR!"

"Rhyperior, Electrive and Empoleon! Use giga impact! Machamps, cross chop! Driftblims! Shadow ball! Magnezone! Thunder!" The blonde shouted.

"Golbats, crobats, air slash! Magnemites and Mageton! Thunderbolt!" The longer haired brunette yelled.

"Glaceon! Use mirror coat for the thunder!" May shouted. "Blaziken! Fire spin on those Magnets! Beautifly! Psychic on Machamps! Venesaur, frenzy plant to immobilize! Wartortle, bubblebeam!"

Misty shouted, "Golduck, Starmie**, (Gyrados not included. I don't want the room to be flooded. XP Dewgong can't be in the water.)**, Togepi, ice beam, on Rhyperior! Corsola! Use Power Gem on Electrive!"

Dawn yelled, "Pachirisu, discharge on those bats! Buneary, use bounce on Driftblims! Ambipom, swift! Mamoswine, blizzard! Piplup, bubblebeam! Cyndaquill, swift too!"

"Glacia and Delcatty, use blizzard! Espeon, psybeam! Umbreon, confuse ray! Leafeon, magical leaf. Altaria! Dragon pulse! Azuril! Bounce on those Driftblims!" Amelia instructed.

Thanks to the frenzy plant, the enemy's Pokémon can't move. And thanks to the confuse ray, the enemy's Pokémon are attacking each other. With powerful attacks. Thus, the entire team was down.

The Masked Man tried to escape, but nooooo, not gonna happen! The Maple Sisters had Espeon, Starmie and Beautifly to use psychic.

Finally, the police arrived. Since Norman had informed the authorities about their mission, the Maple Sisters do not need to explain any more.

"Finally this mission is over..." Dawn groaned. When they got back into their room, they saw the boys. Paul said, "Hey. Thanks for everything." The Maple Sisters gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Amelia asked. "We mean about your mission to protect us and Officer Jenny told us." Justin replied.

"I bet you guys need to sleep." Ash said. "Cya tomorrow." Drew simple stated. When the door click, May cried. "Come on May. No need to cry over it..." Amelia said, trying to be calm. But her voice was breaking.

"We have to leave them soon!" Dawn wailed. "Yeah. We have to. Dad told me that there would be another mission for us via SMS." Misty said, glancing at her iphone.

The Maple Sisters brushed up and went to sleep. Or rather, tried to sleep. May and Dawn was too busy weeping over the fact that they had to leave. Misty was pretty annoyed, so she spent most of the night venting her anger on pieces of paper and tears eventually trickled down her cheeks. Amelia was sobbing as she wrote in her diary.

(The next day...) (Nobody's POV) (In the Maple Sisters dorm.)

At the crack of dawn, the Maple Sisters woke up. Amelia was still at her study desk, fast asleep. She had fallen asleep while jotting down her thoughts. Misty finally went to sleep, still clinging on to the poor pieces of papers.

Dawn and May's faces were streaked with tears. No doubt that they had cried more than the other two.

All of them emerge from the bathroom, looking exhausted, even with makeup. They headed to breakfast.

(At the cafeteria...)

When they reached the cafeteria, they were met with a loud applause. When they got to their seats, the principal went to them and said. "Get you things ready after you had your breakfast. You would be going back home. For another mission. I thank you for taking care of the boys."

Dawn and May sobbed. Amelia silently wept. Misty felt tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but that ain't happening. They trickled down. The Maple Sisters abandoned their breakfast and went up to their dorm.

When the boys reached the cafeteria, they heard conversations about the Maple Sisters weeping after the principal approached them and how they went back to their room without their breakfast.

"I wonder what happened." Justin muttered. "Dunno." Ash grunted. "Hey! Is that a private jet landing on our school's field?" Drew yelled out. All heads turned to the field.

Sure enough, a jet was landing. The boy's eyes widened as they saw the Maple Sisters dragging their luggage toward the jet. The boys ran over.

The Maple Sisters' faces were streaked with tears. "You guys are leaving?" Paul whispered. "We were only here just to protect you guys." Dawn whispered back.

"Why do you have to leave? Aren't you happy here?" Ash demanded. "I'm sorry Ash. But we got more missions to do. We have to leave." "We understand." Justin muttered.

"I hope our paths will cross again." Amelia said sincerely. "Remember us. Remember us with your necklaces." Drew stated.

"And here. Remember us." May said, handing Drew a picture. It was the picture they had taken at hope cafe. The boys and girls nodded.

As the girls boarded the jet, the boys felt sadness. "We love you." They whispered as one. But it was useless. The Maple Sisters can't hear them. They waved goodbye. And that's it.

(One week later...)

"Team Dark is finally down. After so long, the strong and notorious Team Dark is down. All thanks to the Maple Sisters..." The news reporter babbled. May switch off the television.

"I really hope we would meet them again." Amelia said glancing at the picture and fingering with the necklace.

(Same time with the girls. With the boys.)

"Team Dark is finally down. After so long, the strong and notorious Team Dark is down. All thanks to the Maple Sisters..." The news reporter babbled. Drew switched off the television.

"How I miss them..." Justin murmur. "I hope they would remember us just like we will remember them." Ash said, eyeing the photo in the photo frame.

"I really wonder...Will our paths _**really **_cross again?" Drew said.

**That's that! That's the end of my first story! What do you think of the last chapter? It is good or bad? I know I rushed through this chapter. Anyways, I might do a sequel once I get more people wanting and more reviews.**

**While waiting for the sequel, read Acting out: Love Game!**

**Cya till next time!**


End file.
